Transformers Prime Reawakening
by davidRio
Summary: This is book 2 from transformers prime A New Life. Jack gets his life back but he's alone as all he can remember is his first name as a new family takes him in but soon a ship picks up on his activities as he helps people, they than gave him the name Angel Blade. Jack also faces an even more danger as his inner spark get activated with a price of him to get rid of his human self.
1. Chapter 1 Found

**The year 2150**

One hundred and thirty six years later in the Arctic their were a few deep sea divers out to find lost sunken treasures. A base on land scans the area for any medal that might

be buried deep within the ice. Ten minutes of traveling on the ocean their scanners had picked up something buried deep within a huge ice burg. "the scanners at the base

are picking something up about two hundred feet below, so I need Sam and Drew in their diving gear and lets see what we found" replied Captain Hank. "yes captain" replied

Sam as she got her diving gear on, "man I hope its something good" replied Drew as he put on his air tank and hooked up the hot water to his suit. The two than went over

the end back first as they entered the cold water. "testing testing can you hear me" replied Drew as he spoke into the mask helmet, "loud and clear Drew" replied Hank on

the receiver. The divers finally reached two hundred feet below as they swam looking for the medal object their scanners picked up earlier. "hey Sam the medal detector is

going off near that ice burg" replied Drew with his hand held medal detector. "Drew look down their" yelled Sam as she pointed at a cave like hole in the ice burg, "well lets

go check it out" replied Drew. "Captain we found a cave entrance into the ice burg were going to go check it out and see if we find anything" replied Sam, "ok Sam but be

care full and if you two find anything contact me right away" replied Hank. "roger that Hank" replied Sam, "ok Drew we have the ok from Hank to proceed" said Sam as they

swam into the cave. After five minutes of swimming in the cave they reached an air pocked that was inside the ice burg. Sam and Drew both climbed out of the water as they

took off their helmets and fins. "wow this is so cool" replied Drew as he looked around them, "yea cool is one word you can describe this place, but we have to locate that

medal" replied Sam. "alright" replied Drew as he waved the medal detector around, about half way from doing a full three sixty the medal detector started to peep really fast

as he stopped moving when it was going crazy at the ice wall. "hey its over here" replied Drew as he walked over to the wall, Sam than wiped the snow away as they saw

what the medal detector had found. "oh my god Drew we found it" replied Sam shocked, Drew wiped more snow off the ice as they had all the snow off the ice and their laid

frozen in a block of ice was Drift. Sam than ran over to her helmet as she contacted Hank, "sir Drew and I have discovered a huge robot down here but its nothing like we've

seen before" replied Sam, "how big are we talking about here?" asked Hank, "about eighteen feet maybe taller" answered Sam. "ok I'll contact the base to bring in the drills

and we will dig it out from above and have the crane bring it out" replied Hank. Sam and Drew than put their fins and helmet back on as they left the cave and swam back up

to the boat. Finally reaching the ice land they went over to were the medal detector picked it up before and placed a marker above it. Ten minutes of traveling on the snowy

ice they reached the base, "ok guys we found a huge robot buried deep within the ice and we need a drill and a crane to lift it out, without breaking to much of the ice on this

ice burg and cause a huge cave in and sink all our equipment" said Hank as they walked into the base. After they traveled for five minutes they finally reached the marker.

"ok lets do this with out making to much of a mess" yelled Hank as he climbed on the crane while another guy got on the drill. Sam and Drew stepped out of the way as the

drill started to drill down into the ice as he slowly lowered the lever for the drill. It took them thirty minutes till they reached the two hundred mark with the drill ans he slowly

started to rise the drill. Sam and Drew both grabbed the straps hanging from the crane's hook, Hank slowly lowered them down with a radio to tell him when to stop. About

ten minutes of lowering Sam and Drew they finally hit the bottom, "ok Hank were here" said Sam in the radio. Drew got the flame torch ready as he than started to melt the

ice. Drew finally melted all the ice around the big bot as Sam put the straps on around the torso and chest. "ok Hank you are good to go" said Sam in the radio, Sam and

Drew got on top of the bot as Hank started to lift it up through the tunnel they made. Finally getting the bot on the ice above the ice Hank and a few of the other crew

members were surprised to finally see what it looks like. "wow I wounder how much we can get for it?" asked Fred, "first we need to load it up on the cargo plane, than we

can decide on a price for it" answered Hank. Hank used the crane to carry it back to base were the plane was, "ok Fred I need you to get the plane ready for take off while

George helps Sam and Drew load it up" replied Hank. George than got a box crane ready as he lifted the bot and drove it up the cargo lift were Sam and Drew were waiting.

"easy keep coming, turn a little to the left... and stop" said Sam as she guided George were to put the bot. Drew than hooked up the straps while Sam made sure they were

locked down. George loaded more boxes up on the plane while the others got the tent/base folded down and packed up. George was loading up the last box when one of the

cranes bars got caught on one of the straps to the bot but he didn't pay any attention as he put more gas into it snapping the strap off the bot as he got the box on board.


	2. Chapter 2 Storm

Storm

George finally got everything loaded up as he pushed the button for the cargo door to close. "everyone buckled up" yelled Hank, "yes sir" replied everyone on board, "ok Fred

take us up" said Hank as he sat next to Fred as he started switching switches and the plane started moving. As the plane reached the end of the snowy runway Fred started

to pull on the york as the plane than began to lift. "here we go" said Hank as they got higher off the ground, "wow I cant believe we've been out their for two years and now

we finally get to go home" said Drew as he looked out the window. "yea my sister probably worried sick since I haven't called her since I got to the port before we left here"

replied Sam, "so what are you going to buy with your share of the money?" asked Drew, "I'm going to buy a nice car" replied George, "well I might use it to redecorate my

kitchen" replied Sam. After two days of flying Fred got a storm warning that was coming, "hey Hank I just got a warning of a huge storm about two hours ahead of us"

replied Fred in the head set, "I'm to close to return so for now just keep flying straight and we will worry about the storm when it arrives" said Hank in the head set as he

went to get some water from the back.

**2 hours later**

As they continued on course a few rain drops started to hit the wind shield, "sir we need to get above this storm" replied Fred. "its only a little rain we can handle it" said

Hank as he looked up at the clouds from his window. It only took thirty minutes till the plane started to shake from the winds and heavy rain, "sir I really suggest we get

above this storm" said Fred, "alright fine" replied Hank as they saw lightning strike. As Fred tried to pull up a lightning bolt struck the plane causing all the controls to go wild

and an energy surge struck the robot causing his eyes to relight as his spark got reactivated. The cargo door than started to open do to the malfunction from the lighting bolt,

as the bot slowly started to slide down the cargo door. The force of the air than pulled the bot out as he started to free fall five hundred feet in the air. The bot function were

now fully activated as he saw water coming up fast, ten minutes of free falling the bot finally hit the water as he skipped along the top till he finally stopped. He than slowly

crawled out of the water as he reached the shore. The bots body than began to shrink as the medal turned to skin and back into his clothes. "ugh" moaned Jack as he

grabbed his left arm as blue blood dripped down it from a cut, but since he wasn't in robot mode he couldn't heal. "were am I" said Jack as he stood up in the rain and muddy

sand. He than made his way towards a few stairs as he walked up to a road. Jack was now in the middle of the street in the heavy rain when he fell to his knees as he held

his arm.

**In the car**

"so Sarah how was cheer practice today" asked Veronica as they drove home in the rain. "it was ok Alissa and the girls finally got the pyramid down for the routine were

going to use at next weeks foot ball game" replied Sarah. "that's good, so do you have a boyfriend yet" asked Veronica, "mom you know I don't have one yet" replied Sarah a

little mad. "I know I just asked cause I saw an email about the school dance coming up after the game" replied Veronica. Veronica's phone than started to ring as she

answered it, "hello" said Veronica as she turned a corner, "MOM LOOK OUT" screamed Sarah.

**Out side**

Jack than looked up as he saw two bright lights coming as he used his right hand to block out the light barley able to see with the heavy rain. Veronica quickly dropped her

phone as she slammed on the brakes but the car hydroplaned and slammed into Jack as he sent him sliding three feet on the wet road. Veronica and Sarah quickly got out of

the car "oh my god" yelled Veronica as they ran towards Jack's unconscious body. "mom is he dead" asked Sarah as she looked at him, "I hope not" replied Veronica as she

knelt down as she put two fingers on his neck. "well" asked Sarah, "hes still alive, here help me carry him to the car" replied Veronica as he grabbed one of his arms and

lifted it over her head, while Sarah did the same with his left arm.

**Back in the car**

Veronica and Sarah laid Jack down on the back seat as they closed the door and got back into the front seats. "mom" said Sarah as she looked at her hands as she saw blue

with a little red blood, "was that from him" asked Veronica as she looked at Sarah, "yea but if this is his blood than what is he" asked Sarah now a little scared. "we can

figure that out when he wakes up" replied Veronica as they headed home. Sara looked back at the boy, "I don't think he goes to my school" replied Sarah, "why's that" asked

Veronica, "because I haven't seen him around and I've about seen everyone at school" replied Sarah. "What am I going to tell his parents" said Veronica as that thought just

came to her mind. "what if he doesn't have any" replied Sarah, why wouldn't he have parents" replied Veronica, "well he doesn't have human blood and he just happened to

be in the middle of the road in this kind of weather" replied Sarah. "look Sarah I don't know who or what he is but for now lets just make sure he's safe" replied Veronica as

she turned onto their street. Veronica than pulled the car into the garage as Sarah helped her get Jack in the house as they laid him on the bed in the spare room.


	3. Chapter 3 New Family

Veronica has Sarah get the medical kit as she wiped the blood away from the cut. "here mom" said Sarah as she handed her mom the med kit, Veronica pulled out a needle

and string as she started to stitch up the cut to stop it from bleeding. After she bandaged is upper arm, she pulled a blanket over him and turned off the light as she closed

the door. "mom will he be ok" asked Sarah as her mom exited the room, "yes he will be fine" whispered Veronica as she went down stairs and started cooking dinner. "I still

can't believe this happened to us on a stormy day" replied Sarah as she got plates out and placed them on the table. "I know dear but try not to worry and please don't tell

anyone at school" replied Veronica. After they had dinner Sarah went up to her room as she got her homework done and went to bed.

**Three days later**

Jack was finally starting to wake up when he found himself in a room. "were am I" said Jack as he sat up on the bed, "ugh" moaned Jack as his arm gave a sharp pain when

he moved it. He than got up off the bed as he heard voices in the hall. "why can't I remember any thing" thought Jack as he looked at a mirror on a desk. "my name is Jack...

Jack what "thought Jack as he looked at his reflection and saw the bandage on his arm. "aww" yelled Jack as he through the small mirror at the wall as he tried to remember

who he was. Sarah just got home from cheer practice when she heard something break and quickly through her backpack on the couch and ran upstairs. She quickly opened

the door to the guest room when she saw Jack on the floor with his hands over his face. "hey are you ok" asked Sarah as she slowly walked over to him. "who am I, all I can

remember is my name is Jack but that's it" whispered Jack as he stared at his hands. "its going to be alright, hey my names Sarah Hilton, we found you on the road in the

rain" replied Sarah as she sat next to him and put one hand on his. Jack looked up at her, "thank you" replied Jack as they both got up. Sarah and Jack than headed down

stairs as he sat at the table while Sarah got some juice in a cup as she handed him one. "so were am I" asked Jack as he sipped his drink, "well this is Utah and your in salt

lake" replied Sarah as she sat down next to him. "so were do I go now" asked Jack, "well I can ask my mom if you can stay here" replied Sarah. About three hours later

Veronica came home as she walked into the house she saw Sarah and the new person getting the table ready. "aw I see your up and doing well" replied Veronica, "yes thank

you the names Jack" replied Jack, "nice to meet you Jack my names Veronica Hilton, I'm Sarah's mom" replied Veronica.

**Later that night**

Jack left to go to bed while Sarah and Veronica talked, "hey mom I was wondering if its ok with you if Jack can stay here, I mean I've never known what its like to have a

brother and if possible we can have him go to my school as a transfer student" said Sarah as she sat on the couch next to her mom. "I guess but wouldn't be weird how all of

a sudden you had a brother transfer here, maybe if I fill out a transfer form saying he's your cousin from your dads side that passed away and so he had to come live with

us" replied Veronica, "yea that could work, the office at school is open tomorrow if you want to bring him by you can fill it out their" replied Sarah as she got off the couch

and headed off to bed. "man first a storm than I accidentally hit a kid with amnesia and now hes part of the family and he's not human, man our lives just got a hole lot

interesting" thought Veronica as she than headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 School

**The next day**

Veronica, Jack and Sarah all left the house around six thirty to head to school. "ok Jack now I'm going to sign you up at Sarah's school as her cousin" said Veronica as she

looked at Jack in the review mirror, Jack nodded as they finally reached the school. "bye Sarah have a nice day at school" yelled Veronica as she took Jack up to the office,

"bye mom and I will" replied Sarah as she opened the door to to the hallway of the school. Veronica and Jack made their way over to the office as a few kids stared at Jack as

they passed by. "aw good morning Ms. Hilton, how may I help you today" said Principle Simmons from behind his desk as he stood up to shake her hand. "well today I would

like to enroll Jack here to your school" replied Ms. Hilton as they sat down. "aw ok so here is the transfer paper I need you to fill out" replied Principle Simmons. After ten

minutes of filling out the transfer paper Principle Simmons than handed Jack his new classes. "thank you Principle Simmons, well Jack have fun and Sarah will be at cheer

practice and she can help you get home" replied Veronica as she exited the office with Principle Simmons. "ok thanks Aunt Veronica" replied Jack, "ok now if you go straight

down the hall and up the stairs to your right is B-7 your first class" replied Mr. Simmons. "thanks" replied Jack as he walked down the hall and up a few stairs as he reached

the science lab. Jack than knocked on the door as the teacher waved him in, "yes how can I help you" asked Mr. Hubert, "um hi I'm Jack Hilton a transfer student to your

class" replied Jack as he walked in. "aw yes I got an email saying we were getting a new student" replied Mr. Hubert, "ok class I want you to meet Jack Hilton he will be

joining our class, your seat is next to Alissa" replied Mr. Hubert. Alissa raised her hand so Jack knew who she was, as he sat down Alissa turned towards him, "hey do you

know Sarah Hilton" asked Alissa. "yea she's my cousin" replied Jack, "aw ok my names Alissa Carny, I'm on the cheer squad with Sarah and her best friend" replied Alissa.

"aw nice to meet you" replied Jack, after science class was a ten minute break. Jack walked over to his new locker as Sarah found him, "their you are Jack, Alissa told me you

were in her science class" replied Sarah as she stood next to Jack, "yea she seems like a nice person" replied Jack. Everyone stared as he was talking to Sarah, "hey Travis

isn't that Sarah the cheerleader you were going to ask to the dance" replied Kevin at his locker. "what is a new kid doing talking to the head cheerleader" replied Travis as he

slammed his locker shut.

**Lunch**

Jack got his lunch from the cafeteria as he headed to an empty table. "hey Jack come over and sit with us" yelled Alissa as she waved him over. Jack walked over and sat

next to Sarah and Alissa, "hey Sarah why didn't you tell me your cousin was transferring to our school" replied Alissa as the other girls looked at her, "well because I wanted

it to be a surprise" replied Sarah. "hey Travis look now he's eating with the girls" replied Kevin, "who does he think he is coming here and sitting with our cheerleaders"

replied Travis. "hey man I think we need to show this fresh meat who the top dogs are at this school" replied Max, "hey I know after lunch is P.E. and I found out he's in our

P.E. class and today's dodge ball" replied Kevin.

**P.E.**

In the locker rooms Jack got changed as Kevin, Max and Travis all looked at Jack as he got changed and headed out. "he's so going down" replied Travis, Jack joined the

other team as the all got ready. Mrs. Carvery blew the whistle as both teams ran for the dodge balls, Max threw the ball first as he got one of the boys out, after a few

minutes of throwing and dodging it was just Jack vs Max, Travis and Kevin. When the three threw a fast dodge ball as Jack quickly dodged it, when Max, Travis and Kevin

threw fast balls one after the other Jack easily dodged them as a figment of his memory came back were the balls looked like lasers being shot at him as he dodged them.

"ok guys spread out he cant dodge if we all throw them at the same time" yelled Travis. Mrs. Carvery was amazed at how well this new kid was as she looked down at her

board to see who he was. She realized his last name was Hilton, "man I guess that's why he's so good if he's related to the head cheerleader" thought Mrs. Carvery. The than

went left and right while Travis stayed in the middle, "now" shouted Travis as they threw the balls, Jack grabbed one with one hand and than quickly grabbed the other with

his other hand as he used them to block the third. "what" thought max as he saw Jack stop all three balls, he than threw one at Max hitting him in the chest and he threw the

other at Kevin as he got them both out. "ok now your going down" yelled Travis, Jack just stood their as he waited for him to throw the other ball that rolled back over the

line. "man were did he come from" thought Alissa as she was amazed at jack's skills, Travis than threw the ball only for jack to catch it and throw it back but Travis ducked,

"haw you missed" yelled Travis only to get hit from behind as the ball bounced off the wall and hit his back.

**After school**

"hey Jack who do you think you are making me look bad" yelled Travis as he saw Jack waiting out side the gym were the cheerleaders were practicing. "aw I get it so you like

to spy on girls during practice do yea huh" yelled Travis as Max and Kevin walked over. "no I don't, I'm just waiting for Sarah to finish up her practice so we can walk home

together" replied Jack as he looked at Travis in the eyes. "wait what you think you can just walk home with the head cheerleader" replied Kevin, "um yes since we live

together" replied jack, "you what" yelled Travis, "well I better get going before she gets mad for making her wait" replied Jack as he walked past them and headed for the

doors. "I don't think so" replied Travis, "well you cant stop me and I doubt your friends here can either" replied Jack. "get him" yelled Travis as Jack took off running as Max

and Kevin chased him. Jack than ran up the stairs and when they were close enough he jumped off the rail down two flights of stairs as he landed on his feet and continued

to run. After five minutes of running they had him surrounded at a dead end, "please just leave me alone I don't want to hurt you" yelled Jack as his body felt weird, "funny

cause we want to hurt you" replied Kevin as they got closer pounding their fist into their hand. "I said leave me alone" yelled Jack as his eyes started to glow. Alissa was

getting out of the girls locker room when she heard Jack's voice as she ran behind a wall and saw Travis, Max and Kevin ganging up on Jack. Jacks fist than turned to medal

as they all started to punch him, jack than grabbed Travis's hand as he punched him sending him flying five feet back words, as he turned and faced the others. "I'm so outta

here" yelled Max as he and Kevin ran from Jack. Alissa watched as she saw his hands as he looked at them with shock as he saw the medal. She than ran after him as he ran

out of the school but as she went half way down the street he was gone, "dam it were did he go" thought Alissa as she turned and headed back to the school.


	5. Chapter 5 Hero

**Rescue**

Jack walked down the street as he kept his hands in his pocket. A few kids were playing with a ball when it accidentally rolled into the street. Jack turned and saw the little

boy go out to retrieve it when a huge truck turned the corner and was heading right for the boy. As jack was running he felt his body change as medal formed over his face

and body as his eyes glowed bright blue as he was in his full robot size as he grabbed the boy while the truck slammed on its brakes. Everyone around was shocked as some

took pictures while other caught the bot in action on their phones. The mother quickly ran over as he set the boy down as he deactivated his mouth guard, "aw thank you so

much for saving my boy" cried the mother as she ran up to the huge bot, "your welcome but next time don't chase a ball when it goes into the street" said the bot as the boy

hugged his mother. Everyone around was staring as they looked at the big bot as they started chapping as a few people ran to make sure the kid was ok. He than ran and

went behind a building as he felt his body change as it transformed into a white motorcycle and activated his hologram as he sped of towards home.

**Home**

The bot drove fast as he found the house Sarah and her mom lived as he transformed. He tried his best but when he thought about being human he started shrinking as the

medal started to disappear as it turned back to clothes and skin. "aw" moaned Jack as he grabbed his left arm, he than took off the bandage as he saw silver on his skin as it

wasn't turning back to skin instead he noticed silver lines like veins coming from it as the silver spread up on his arm. He quickly bandage it back up to hide it from Veronica

and Sarah. He waited by the door as he saw Sarah walking up the drive way, "were have you been" yelled Sarah, "I'm sorry I just thought I could head home on my own"

replied Jack. "ugh I understand but I need to know since we are family now" replied Sarah as she unlocked the door. "yea I know" replied Jack as they entered the house,

Sarah turned on the TV as the news lady talking about a giant robot saving a boys life today. "hey Jack come look at this, their saying a robot saved a boy" said Sarah as she

turned around on the couch. "what happened today" asked Sandra the news lady, "well my boy was playing when his ball rolled into the street and before I could react this

giant robot came and grabbed my son before a truck could hit him" replied the mother. "its true I just turned down the street and before I hit the breaks this giant bot runs

out of nowhere and grabbed the boy, if it wasn't for him that boy wouldn't be here today" replied the truck driver. "well folks you heard it we have a hero among us" replied

Sandra. "wow that's kinda cool what do you think Jack" replied Sarah as she turned around and saw he was heading up the stairs. "yea its cool but I think I need a shower"

replied Jack as his head felt like it was spinning. Jack closed the door as he turned on the shower as he took off his clothes and looked into the mirror as he saw the silver

veins now on his lower part of his neck. "what am I" thought Jack as he looked at it before he turned and step into the shower.

**Dinner**

Veronica got home as she saw Jack and Sarah both already eating dinner. "how was school" asked veronica, "it was good" replied Jack, "fine cheer practice went pretty well"

replied Sarah. "that's good, oh did you two hear about the bot today who saved that kid it was on the radio" asked Veronica, "yea we saw it on the news" replied Sarah. "well

I'm off to bed" replied Jack as he got up from the table and headed for the stairs, "ok night" replied Sarah, "night Jack" replied Veronica. About an hour later both Sarah and

Veronica headed of to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust part 1

**Tomorrow**

Jack woke up as he went over to the mirror as he looked but the silver marks were gone down to his arm. "aw thank god" said Jack as he put the bandage over it again. He

than went down stairs were Sarah was. "morning" said Jack as he got a bowl out and some cereal, "hey good morning" replied Sarah, "did I do something wrong yesterday"

asked Jack as he sat down. "what do you mean" asked Sarah confused. "well yesterday three guys got mad at me for waiting by the gym while you and the others were

practicing cheer leading" replied Jack. "yea they think their all tough cause their the best football players but don't let them get to you" replied Sarah, "hey why did you and

your mom take me in even though you don't know me" asked Jack, "well it was my mom's idea since we couldn't leave you out in the rain and plus she kinda hit you with her

car" replied Sarah. "oh I see so what will happen if my real parents come for me if they know were I'm at" asked Jack, "well than we have no choice but to let you go and we

will tell the school you left back home" replied Sarah. "well its time we better be heading out to school" replied Sarah, "ok lets go" replied Jack as he got up and grabbed an

old black backpack that Sarah used to use back in seventh grade. "bye mom were off to school" yelled Sarah as they left the house.

**At School**

Jack headed over to his first period class when Alissa walked over to him at his locker. "hey Alissa how you doing" asked Jack as he placed his books in the locker. "oh I've

been good so you going to the dance next Wednesday" asked Alissa as she looked at his hands and saw no medal. "um what dance" asked Jack, "well their a dance coming

up after the foot ball game and I was wondering if you wanted to go, with Sarah and me of course" replied Alissa. "yea sure I'll go, but what do I have to wear" asked Jack.

"oh its formal, so tie and button down shirt with black pants and dress shoes" replied Alissa, "ok thanks" replied Jack. Alissa and Jack walked over to the science class were

they are learning about crystals. "ok class today we are going to learn about what makes a crystal" said Mr. Hubert as he placed random crystals on each of the desks. Mr.

Hubert placed a purple crystal on Jacks desk, "ok class now I want you to use the hand held laser to slowly cut a piece of the crystal to analyze. Jack started to feel dizzy as

he looked at the crystal. "hey Jack are you ok" asked Alissa as she looked at him. "yea just a small head ache" replied Jack as the feeling went away, he than grabbed the

laser as he cut a small piece and placed it under the telescope. The crystal showed no match with any thing on the chart, all he put was unknown on the paper as he finished

the assignment. After class he went over to his locker as Travis, Kevin and Max walked over to him, "look I don't know how you did what you did but we will discover your

secret and when we do we will tell everyone at this school" replied Travis. "good luck cause I don't have any secret to share" replied Jack, Travis and the others than walked

away as Sarah walked over. "hey is everything ok" asked Sarah, "yea, so I hear theirs a school dance coming up" replied Jack. "yea but I'm only going cause I'm the head

cheerleader and its after the football game" replied Sarah, "sweet cause Alissa asked me if I wanted to come with you and her to it" replied Jack. "wait what she asked you to

come to the dance" asked Sarah a little shocked since Alissa was shy about those things. "yea that way all three of us can go together" replied Jack. "well ok I guess I'll see

you after cheer practice this time and don't be late. "ok I promise you I won't be late" said Jack as he headed off to math. As he made his way he bumped into Mrs. Carvery,

"oh hi Mrs. Carvery" said Jack as he past her. "aw Jack was it, I wanted to let you know Monday we will be running the mile" replied Mrs. Carvery, "oh ok thank you" replied

Jack as he than started to head off to math. His arm has been killing him as he sat their in math class waiting for the bell to ring. Finally the bell rings as he ran over to the

bathroom were he lifted up his shirt and it frightened him since the silver vain like medal was spreading up and down his arm every four hours it grew three inches. "oh man

this is bad, what is this thing anyways" thought Jack as he put his shirt sleeve down. After three hours the school bell rang for the students to head home, "ok I got to meet

Sarah and not be late" thought Jack as he hurried over to the gym. Just as he was just a few steps away from the gym when he passed the teachers lounge when the news

was on. "the Mountain America Credit Union bank as just been robbed the police are in pursuit of them as we speak they appear to be armed and dangerous, as you can see

theirs a man with a machine gun out the window firing at the cops" replied Sandra as she was in the chopper that followed over head. Jack than put his back pack next to the

gym as he ran out the doors.

**On the road**

"ok how did I turn into that bot the last time" thought Jack as he kept running till he was off the school's campus, "robot engage" said Jack but nothing happened, "robot go"

said Jack but nothing happened again, "ok think how did you do it" thought Jack. He than thought robot and his eyes started to glow as medal formed up his arm and over

his body as his face turned medal as a face guard covered his mouth. "oh this is cool" thought Jack as he looked at his arms, he than took off running as he jumped into the

air and his body transformed into a white motorcycle. "whoa this is hard" thought Jack as he than focused on the task at hand. He quickly drove as fast as he could as he

entered the highway with his hologram on. "hey whats this it appears a white motorcycle is speeding up to the police" Said Sandra as she zoomed in a little on the bike. The

bot quickly passed by the police as he sped up a little faster to the car. "hey guys we got a motorcycle riding up the rear" yelled the machine gunner to the driver. "take him

out" yelled the driver, "oh this is going to be fun" yelled the machine gunner as he aimed the gun at the bike and fired. The bot quickly swerved out of the way as he dodged

the shots, up ahead was a truck that had cars loaded up on it. The bot than aimed its right tire in the air as he drove up the loaded cars and into the air. "wow did you see

that the motorcyclist just drove up and jumped from that truck, wait whats this" yelled Sandra. The motorcycle than transformed in mid air and landed behind the car s he

ran and grabbed the under side of the car and lifted it up. "hey wait that's that same bot that saved the boy yesterday" said Sandra as police officers surrounded the car.

"freeze" yelled the cops as they aimed their guns at both the car and the bot. The bot looked at the cops as he put up his arms before transforming and quickly activating his

hologram as he sped past the police. The cops than arrested the driver and passenger while a few of the cops opened fired at the bike as he sped by but by the time they

could get back in their cars he was gone off the high way.


	7. Chapter 7 Trust part 2

Jack returned back to the school as he transformed and went back to human as the medal went back to his clothes and skin. "ugh" moaned Jack as his left arm hurt as the

medal on it grew longer up to his shoulder and on the under side of his upper arm. "no" thought Jack as put his sleeve down. He than went inside were he picked up his

backpack. "aw Jack their you are, ready to head home" said Sarah as she exited the gym, "yea lets go" replied Jack.

**Home**

Jack went up stairs when he took off his shirt as he looked in the mirror. "what am I" thought Jack, as a fragment of his memory came back. "look Jack even though you

aren't human you are still my son" said June, as the flash back ended. "mom" thought Jack as he stared into the mirror. Jack than put his shirt back on as he sat on the bed.

It was late as he fell asleep on the bed, "crap I fell asleep" thought Jack as he ran out of his room as he went down stairs were Sarah was getting dinner ready. "hey you

finally decided to help" joked Sarah as she got the spaghetti ready, "yea sorry I fell asleep" said Jack as he grabbed the plates. Veronica came home as she was talking on

her phone, "dinner ready" asked Veronica as she hung up her phone. "yea its spaghetti" replied Sarah. Veronica looked at Jack as he got the plates on the tale. "I can't

believe this young man is not human who could have done this to him" thought Veronica.

**After dinner**

Jack got the dishes washed as he headed up stairs to get his homework done. "hey Sarah, has Jack been acting differently lately" asked Veronica once Jack was out of site,

"well not that I've seen why" asked Sarah as she sat down next to her mom. "well I've been thinking isn't it a little strange how once we found Jack on the road this bot just

so happened to show up around the same time" asked Veronica, "wait are you suggesting he might be that bot" asked Sarah. "well we are the only ones who know he isn't

human" replied Veronica, "and I've noticed he keeps that bandage on his left arm" replied Veronica. "so you want me to keep an eye on him at school and after" asked Sarah,

"just till we know for sure" replied Veronica.

**Saturday**

Jack got out of bed as he headed down stairs. After breakfast jack sat on the couch as Sarah walked over, "so Jack what are you planning on doing today" asked Sarah. "well

I might go for a walk" replied Jack as he flipped through the channels, "oh ok I'm going to have Alissa come over to study for Tuesdays test" replied Sarah. About an hour

later Jack got his shoes on, "well I'm off" said Jack as he exited the door. "ok bye" replied Sarah as she walked to the phone to call Alissa to come over. Jack walked down the

street when he heard a few people talking about the giant robot who had stopped the bank robbers and saved a boy. A lady was walking with her kids and talking to a friend

"yea I think he's like an angel sent from god to help us" replied the mom as they passed by Jack. "like an Angel huh" thought Jack as he kept walking, "some one help"

shouted a woman. Jack turned the corner when he saw a crane had lost control as it smashed into the top of a high building. Jack than ran behind a building as he

transformed into his bot mode. He quickly transformed into his bike mode as he drove in the parking garage as he needed to hurry. Up on top of the garage he saw a worker

hanging from the bar as the crane smacked into it. The bot took a few steppes back as he started to run right when the worker started to fall as he jumped and grabbed the

man. Hundred feet up he needed to find a way to slow down as a piece of his arm lifted up as used his right hand to grab it as it formed a sword. "hey what are you going to

do with that" asked the worker scared, "well lets find out" replied the bot as he stabbed the building as they slid down. Finally on the ground the bot put the worker down as

everyone surrounded them cheering. "thank you, um what do we call you" said the worker, "call me Angel Blade" replied Angel Blade as he looked at his sword and

remembered what that woman called him. As they cheered a piece of the building they were working on came loose as it fell. "watch out" yelled Angel Blade as he put up his

left hand as a huge blue energy shield came out. "wow I didn't know I had that" thought Angel Blade as he pushed the medal off to the side. Angel Blade than transformed

and sped off as he dove behind a building and back to robot mode than transformed back to human. Jack walked back home. "I'm back so hows the studying going" asked

Jack as he walked in to find Sarah in the kitchen. "oh its going so is their anything you want to tell me" asked Sarah as she got snacks ready for her and Alissa. "um no"

replied Jack confused, "oh really, I know it's you Jack" said Sarah, "what are you talking about" replied Jack as Sarah went over to the TV. "that bot they call Angel Blade is

you" replied Sarah as she walked over to him. "look I'm not mad but we already knew you were different and if theirs anything you want to tell us or me you can" said Sarah

as she put an arm on his shoulder before heading up stairs. That's when Jack put his hand on his left arm as he felt the medal.

**Later that Night**

"hey Sarah I need to show you something" said Jack as he knocked on her door, "um ok come in" replied Sarah as she was working on her math homework. "promise you

won't freak out" replied Jack, "I promise" replied Sarah as she looked up from her homework. Jack than took off his shirt as she saw the medal as it was half way down his

arm and near his neck. "oh my god what happened" asked Sarah as she ran over and looked at it closely, "I don't know it just appeared their when I was taking off the

bandage were your mom stitched me up" replied Jack as he looked at it. "well we knew you were different since we discovered your blood was blue instead of red" replied

Sarah, "wait what" yelled Jack as he was shocked to hear that, "wait you didn't know your blood was blue" replied Sarah, "um no" replied Jack. "so whats it like to turn into

that robot" asked Sarah as she felt the medal, "weird its like a tingly sensation but the weird part is that my eyes glow and my vision changes" replied Jack, "wow hey maybe

you can give me a ride to school in that cool bike form you have" joked Sarah, "yea maybe but wouldn't Alissa be jealous that you have a bike and your only in high school"

replied Jack, "true but not if you give both of us a ride and I'll tell her that I'm friends with Angel Blade and that if she wanted I can have you take her for a spin" replied

Sarah. "so now I'm a taxi" replied jack as he smiled at her. "well no more like how friends give other friends a ride in their cars" replied Sarah. "so what about this" replied

Jack changing the topic, "well when mom gets home we can have her look at it" replied Sarah. "oh and thanks for everything" replied Jack as he exited her room. "your

welcome" replied Sarah as she sat back down on her bed, "man that mark didn't look good" thought Sarah as she went back to doing her homework.


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble

**Sunday**

Veronica had the day off so Sarah and her took Jack to an abandon junk yard. "ok Jack we should be ok here" replied Veronica, "ok are you ready" replied Jack as

veronica and Sarah both nodded. He than transformed into Angel Blade as Veronica and Sarah were surprised at how he turned into it.

"so you could be from outer space" replied Veronica, "well than what about that mark

that keeps getting bigger on my arm" asked Angel Blade as he sat down on a broken car.

"well it could just be a side effect from you going from robot to human" replied Veronica, "so how are we going to hide it at school" asked Sarah.

"oh you can use your makeup kit to cover it" replied Veronica, "hey Jack how do you transform into that cool bike" asked Sarah.

"oh here I'll show you" said Angel Blade as he got up, his robot body than transformed into a bike, "see it took me a while to get used to it" replied Angel Blade.

"can I hope on" asked Sarah, "sure don't worry I wont let you fall" laughed Angel Blade as she got on. "Sarah be careful,

and Jack keep her safe" replied Veronica. "ok you can count on me" replied Angel Blade through the radio, "hey Jack can we go to the store I need a few things for

Wednesday's science fair" asked Sarah. "sure hang on tight and don't let go" replied Angel Blade as he used a hologram helmet on her, "wow this is cool" replied

Sarah as they left and Veronica got into her car. "um were is the store" asked Angel blade on the dash board/ radio.

"oh ha I forgot you aren't from here her I'll turn your handlebars when we need to turn" replied Sarah, as they drove for ten minutes they finally arrived at Safeway.

"um I'll just wait out here" replied Angel Blade, "ok don't go anywhere" said Sarah as she headed to the doors.

"man who new being a robot was cool and yet scarey at the same time. I wounder if I'm not from earth than were am I from"

thought Angel Blade, after ten minutes of waiting Sarah finally came out as she walked over to him. "ok got it now we can head home" said Sarah as she put

the bag on her lap. "ok sounds good" replied Angel Blade as he drove out of the parking lot.

**Home**

As they arrived home Angel blade drove into the back yard were he transformed as Veronica saw him as he transformed back to human. "ugh" moaned Jack as his

arm was hurting again, but he just kept on walking as he entered the house. "hows the arm" asked Veronica, "hurts but I'll be fine" replied Jack.

"hey Jack want to help me with this project for school" asked Sarah as she was heading up the stairs, "sure I'll be right their" replied Jack.

"hey aunt Veronica can we talk" asked Jack as he sat down, "sure what it is" asked Veronica,

"when you found me was their any indication of were I came from" asked Jack, "I'm sorry but all we saw was you in the road and your arm was

bleeding blue blood" replied Veronica. "oh ok thanks" replied Jack as he got up and headed up the stairs, "hey even if you don't remember your now part of this

family" replied Veronica. Jack just smiled as he went up stairs to help Sarah.

**Wednesday**

"hey Sarah you ready for the science fair" asked Jack as he grabbed his pack pack. "yea hang on let me grab my science project" replied Sarah as she grabbed her

crystal energy saver device. Veronica dropped them off at school as Sarah went into the gym to get the table set up for the judges when the time came.

Alissa walked in as she saw Sarah's project, "um what is it" asked Alissa, "its an energy conduct saver" replied Sarah.

"oh ok" replied Alissa, "hey were going to be late for class" replied Jack as he looked at the clock, "ok I'll see you late" replied Sarah.

**Science fair**

The judges walked in as they went over to a students project. "so what do you have to show us" asked Judge number one, "it's a heat ray,

all I do is push this button and aim it at the block of ice" said the student as he demonstrated.

"aw nice very well made" said the judge as they wrote a score, they than went over to another students

project as she made a volcano of chili. "um ok creative and old school" said judge number two.

"here ill activate it" said Natasha as she put some mentos into the volcano,

about five seconds passed as it shot straight up making a mess as a chunk of it landed on the other students heat ray project as spark shot out of it.

"uh oh" yelled the student as it started to blast everything as the heat laser his Sarah's project the crystal than reflected five heat

beams as they hit the roof and started to cut the support beams. Jack was on a bathroom break when he heard screaming as he ran

to the gym in time to see the lasers hit the roofs support beams. He than transformed into Angel Blade as he broke down the door and grabbed the support beams.

"wow its really him" yelled one of the students, Sarah than looked up as she saw Angel Blade holding the support

beams, "go and get everyone out before the hole roof caves in" said Angel Blade as he kept his grip on the roof.

"wait can you get that thing to shut off its getting hot up here" yelled Angel Blade before she ran out.

"yea hang on" said Sarah but the roof was already to badly damaged as it caved in.

Everyone thought the roof had crushed her as the fireman finally showed up to put out the fire.

Alissa and the hole class heard the loud bang in the hall as they went out to see what was happening, "aw Alissa Sarah

was still in their when the roof cave in but Angel Blade saved us as he held it up just long enough for us to escape" replied one of the cheerleaders.

"hey over here" yelled one of the fire fighters as they saw some of the rubble start to move. Angel Blade had Sarah under him in his hands as he used his body as a

shield. "hey are you ok" asked Angel blade as he looked down at Sarah, "yea how about you" asked Sarah.

"I'm fine" said Angel Blade but he wasn't fine as a huge bar had went into his back.

A little bit of blood had started to drip as he stood up and sat her down on the ground.

"your not fine your hurt" replied Sarah as she saw the blood on his shoulder."ugh" yelled Angel blade as he pulled it out and through it off to the side.

His armor than started to regenerate but it still hurt, "man that stings, but really I'm fine" replied Angel Blade.

"oh Sarah your aliveand safe" yelled Alissa as she ran over and hugged her, "yea I'm fine thanks to Angel Blade" replied Sarah but when

she turned around he was gone. "hey were did he go" replied Alissa as she saw he wasn't their, "hey what happened here" yelled Jack as he walked into the

hallway, "where were you" yelled Alissa, "um I was in the bathroom" replied Jack, "the bathroom really so while Sarah was almost killed and you

were in the bathroom" yelled Alissa. Sarah just smiled at Jack as he smiled back.

**Home**

"the bathroom huh" replied Sarah, "what I couldn't think of any other excuse when she was yelling at me" replied Jack with a little laugh.

"well thank you for today" replied Sarah, "aw don't worry about it I'm just glad I was heading to the bathroom anyways when I heard the screaming"

replied Jack as he sat down on the couch. "well I'm glad, cause now our city has a hero" replied Sarah as she sat down on the couch and watched some TV.

**Deep in space**

A decepticon ship was drifting in space when it picked up an Autobot symbol. The ship activated the stasis chambers as Blaze, Burnout, Streak and Ballistic stepped

out of the chambers. "man how long of we been in stasis" asked Streak as the ships navigation system showed six thousands years.

"man can someone please shut off that annoying sound I just woke up" yelled Blaze as she sat on the chamber edge.

"ok just give me a sec" replied Ballistic as he pushed a button and the sirens turned off. "so were are we

anyways" asked Burnout as he looked at the navigation system, "it saying were heading towards a planet called earth do to an autobot reading" replied Streak.

"great its about time I kicked some autobot gears" replied Blaze as she got up and refueled her energy supply.

"hey when we get to earth you can have first whack at them" said Streak. The ship than came into earth atmosphere as heat formed at the front of the ship.

One of the clone soldiers leveled out the ship as it typed in the cord nits to were the autobot symbol was located.

"Utah whats a Utah" asked Burnout as he looked were the symbol was located. "it's what the life forms on this planet call a state"

said Blaze as she walked past him, "hey Blaze check these out" yelled Streak as he pointed at the vehicles the planet had.

"aw we need to scan a vehicle so we can blend in and sneak up on our enemy" replied Blaze. "get a few of the ground clones to patrol the

streets and find me the Autobots" replied Blaze. "yes mam" replied Ballistic as he went to get six vehicons.


	9. Chapter 9 Your not alone

**Few days later**

"Jack come quick" yelled Sarah as she was watching TV, "what is it" replied Jack as he walked over to the couch, "your on TV" replied Sarah as they showed the school on the

news, "we have no idea how Angel Blade got their it was like he was already at the school before it happened" replied Mr. Simmons to Sandra. "well folks we now Angel Blade

is here to help but who is the one controlling it" replied Mrs. Sandra to the camera. "wow I'm getting popular already" replied Jack as he sat down, "yea but you need to be

careful" replied Sarah, "aw come on what could possibly go wrong" replied Jack.

**Warship**

"Blaze I found something you might find interesting" replied Streak, "it better be good" yelled Blaze as she walked over. "I was researching earths technology when I

stumbled upon this" replied Streak as he clicked play on the screen as it showed Angel Blade when he saved that boy from the truck. "wait pause the screen" yelled Blaze,

"um ok" said Streak as he paused it when the camera showed his face, "no it can't be" replied Blaze shocked. "hey wait do you know him" asked Streak, "yes he was a fierce

decepticon way back on Cybertron, his name was Deadlock, he was the commander of a small group and I was one of the members. When ever something went wrong he

was their to help, but one day he disappeared without a trace and the next thing I knew Megatron reassigned me to another group you guys. But if he's now an autobot that

explains why the decepticon data base marked him as terminated" replied Blaze as she looked back at the screen. "so what are we going to do now, I mean can we beat him"

replied Streak, "aw come on I can easily take him on" yelled Ballistic. "no he can easily beat you, back on Cybertron he was Megatons best decepticon" replied Blaze, "well if

you don't mind I'll send the six vehicons to observe him and if necessary we can see just how powerful you say he is" replied Burnout. Streak than opened the ground bridge

as the six cons drove through it, "something has definitely changed about him since I last saw him" thought Blaze as she stared at the frozen screen of Angel Blade.

**After school**

"hey Sarah tomorrows the big dance are you ready for it" asked Jack as they walked home together. "yea but I have no date for it and besides I have to cheer the football

team that day since its the big game" replied Sarah, "hey want to stop at Mr. Burgers for a smoothie" asked Jack. "yea I guess lets go" replied Sarah as they walked around

the corner, about a five minute walk they arrived at Mr. Burgers as they ordered one chocolate and one strawberry shakes. Jack and Sarah went out side to drink while

walking home when a bright green circular light appeared as six purple cars drove out and split off as they drove left and right while two of them drove straight down the

road. "what on earth was that" said Sarah as she looked at Jack, "I don't know maybe a military experiment" replied Jack as they watched them drive off.

**Warship**

"you idiot you transported them were civilians can see" yelled Blaze as she hit Streak behind the head. "I'm sorry its been awhile since I've activated or even used a ground

bridge before" replied Streak as he rubbed the back of his head. "ha ha and you say your a genius just cause you used to be a scientist with Starscream way back on

Cyberton" laughed Ballistic. "well at least I don't have a gun fetish" mocked Streak, "hey these guns do the job for me and besides you can never have enough guns" yelled

Ballistic as he cleaned his semi machine gun torrent. "oh yea" yelled Streak, "ENOUGH, you both are driving me crazy" yelled Blaze. "sorry Blaze" said Streak as he went back

to the monitor map of were the cons were, "suck up" mumbled Ballistic as he left to his chamber to clean more of his guns. "hey Streaker can you ground Bridge me down I

want to watch this with my own eyes" replied Blaze, "sure I can ground bridge you on a near by roof top is you want" replied Streak, "that will be perfect" replied Blaze as

she she walked over to the ground bridge. "um here is a hand help ground bridge remote all you need to do is push this red button and aim it anywhere and a ground bridge

will open up" replied Streak. "thanks" replied Blaze as she stepped into the ground bridge.

**Drive**

"hey Sarah I think it would be best if I Drove you home" replied Jack as he and Sarah went behind Mr. Burger as Medal formed over his body as he grew to his robot's height.

"ready" asked Angel Blade as he knelt down to Sarah, "yea lets go" said Sarah as he transformed into his bike mode as she hopped on his seat and grabbed her pink helmet

that her mom bought her as she grabbed onto the handlebars. They than drove out of the parking lot as one of the cons that was patrolling happened to turn a corner as it

spotted his red autobot symbol on the side of his bike finders. "scrap" yelled Angel Blade as he saw it was following them as two guns formed on its hood, "um Jack I don't

think their here on vacation" yelled Sarah as it started to shoot at them. "hang on" yelled Angel Blade as he ford it,. Angel Blade than turned a corner losing them for now, "I

need you to wait here till I come back for you" yelled Angel Blade in bike mode. "what about you" replied Sarah, "I'm going to show them that theirs a new hero in town"

yelled Angel Blade as he sped off leaving Sarah in an alley way. Angel Blade than entered the main street as all six of the vehicons all appeared behind him as they followed

him to the highway. A bright green portal opened up on a roof top near the high way were Blaze walked out as she spotted the white bike driving without a mount and six

cons following behind. "aw their you are" said Blaze as she watched from afar, Angel Blade than transformed as he did a three sixty spin as he slid on his right hand and both

of his feet. Than all six cons transformed as they aimed their guns at him, "wait their robots like me" thought Jack as he was shocked to see they were bots and not human.

"so Deadlock what you going to do" thought Blaze, just than a black police chopper flew over head as they watched the bots on the bridge. "oh this will do" said Blaze as she

scanned the police chopper with the green beams from her eyes. "wow whats going on" yelled the pilot as their controls went haywire for a few seconds. "ok so who wants to

go first" yelled Angel Blade as he than activate both of his arms blades, "wow this is new I only thought I had one but two will do great" thought Angel Blade as he got into a

fighting stance. Blaze watched as her old commander at work. Right before the fight the news chopper came as they had the camera on them, "wait it appears theirs others

like Angel Blade but it looks like their about to fight each other" replied Sandra. One of the cons shot his blaster at Angel Blade as he blocked it with his sword as he spun his

other sword around and sliced the con in half. "oh this is going to be fun" yelled Angel Blade as he turned around only to see the remaining cons had him fully surrounded.

"ok who wants a piece of me" yelled Angel Blade as all the cons than started to blast at him at the same time. "hey whoa I didn't mean all at once" yelled Angel blade as he

used his shield to block a few of the blasts. "ok now its my turn" said Angel Blade as he charges at three cons as he sliced them, he than turned around as he jammed his

sword into one of the cons chest while stabbing the other one on his left in the chest with his sword. Now defenseless he was out of weapons as the two remaining cons

aimed their blasters at him. "I wounder" thought Angel blade as his hands folded in and guns formed out, "oh yea" thought Angel Blade as he aimed his guns at the cons and

blasted them. "just as I remember but the new form wasn't as good as your other form" thought Blaze as she pushed the button and a green portal opened up, Angel Blade

than turned to his left as he spotted Blaze on top of the building as she nodded at him before she disappeared into it.

**Return**

"oh man I totally forgot about Sarah" thought Angel Blade as he quickly transformed into his bike form and sped off. "hey get away from me" yelled Sarah as a few thugs

were grabbing at her arms, "aw "come on babe we just want a little fun" replied the thug, "look I don't have any money on me" yelled Sarah, "yell all you like no one coming

to save you" yelled the thug. "oh you wanna bet when my friend gets here you wont like it when he's mad" said Sarah as he tried to get out of his grip. "hey guys did you

hear that her friend going to save her" mocked the thug as the others laughed. "so were is your little hero" said the thug laughing, "right behind you" yelled Angel Blade in

his bike form with the hologram on. Sarah was relieved he showed up on time, "so your her hero huh why don't you get off that bike and fight us" yelled one of the thugs as

he pulled out a huge knife while the another two pulled out a pistol and a baseball bat. "If you insist" said Angel Blade as he deactivated his hologram and the thugs watched

as the bike transformed into a giant bot. "so who wants to play" yelled Angel Blade, one of the thugs than shot at Angel Blade as the bullets just bounced off his chest plate.

"my turn" said Angel Blade as he grabbed the thug and put him into a trash bin as he squeezed the bin as he tighten around the thug so he couldn't get out, the thug with

the knife than tried to stab him as it broke easily from his medal chest, "uh oh" said the thug as it broke. "uh oh is right" replied Angel Blade as he grabbed another bin and

shoved the thug into it as he closed it around his neck. The one with the bat just ran away. "hey are you alright" asked Angel Blade, "yea thanks but next time pick a better

place to leave me" replied Sarah. "ha ha" laughed Angel Blade as he transformed as Sarah hoped on the seat. "so what happened to your stalkers" asked Sarah, "well it turns

out they were robots that transform just like me" replied Angel Blade. "but why were they shooting at you" asked Sarah, "I guess theirs some bots that are evil" replied Angel

Blade, "but who was that one on the roof" thought Angel Blade as they drove home.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting Streak

**Tuesday**

"oh hey Alissa how you been" asked Jack as he walked over to his locker, "good we have to practice out side since the gym is destroyed, oh and isn't today that mile run your

class is doing" replied Alissa. "oh yea I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me" replied Jack as he left to class, "your welcome" replied Alissa with a smile. "so do you like

him" asked Ashley one of the cheerleaders, "well he's nice and kind but theirs just something about him but when ever something happens its like he disappears" replied

Alissa with a confuse look as she leaned her back on her locker. "well did you ask him to the dance" asked Ashley, "yea but I got nervous and said Sarah coming with us"

replied Alissa. "so at least you still get to go to the dance with someone, I mean I'm going with Kevin but that's because were dating" replied Ashley. "well you better get to

class before your late and Mr. Hubert yells at you" replied Ashley as she headed off to Language Arts, "ok well see you at practice" replied Alissa as she headed off to class.

**Warship**

"so Blaze how was it down their" asked streak, "it was ok but that's not the point the point is I have confirmed it is Deadlock, and we need to figure out what his weakness is"

replied Blaze. "hey while you were gone the scanners picked up fresh energon that's been growing on this planet" replied Streak, "wait theirs energon on this planet, oh thank

the all spark because ours is almost deployed" replied Blaze. "I sent a few clones to mine it but we need to lower the ship to pick it up" replied Streak, "good than you can get

your vehicle form so the people here don't know were here and don't let Deadlock find us" replied Blaze. "um Blaze the humans here calling him Angel Blade" replied Streak,

"what he changed his name to that" yelled Blaze. "well, yea so I'll head down and see if I can distract him while you, Ballistic and Burnout mine the energon" replied Streak,

"ok but don't get killed because we still need you" replied Blaze as they lowered the ship closer to earth were one of their clones was waiting with the huge energon mine in a

deserted area while others were on drills breaking it down into cubes. Streaker than opened the ground bridge as he ran out and appeared at a military base, "oh now that's

what I call a jet" said Streaker as he scanned a black fighter jet. He than transformers as he shot into the sky. "ok now to find that autobot" thought Streak as he flew

towards were they have been getting sitting of Angel Blade.

**After School**

"hey Jack I'm heading out to cheer tournament that's at the other school so can you let Veronica know I'll be late coming home depending on the tournament" asked Sarah

as her and Alissa got their bags. "yea I will, have fun" replied Jack as he walked with them to the bus. "hey Sarah are you ready to win that trophy away from them" said

Alissa as she went into the bus, "yea lets just focus on doing our best first" replied Sarah. Kevin was also their as he kissed Ashley good bye, "hey win our school that trophy

ok" said Kevin as he took a step back, "I'll try love you" replied Ashley as the bus doors closed behind her as she sat down. Jack and Kevin waved good bye as the bus pulled

out of the school, Kevin turned and saw jack as he continued to walk as he passed by him as he joined Travis and Max. Jack left the school as he made it home.

**Cheer tournament**

The bus was thirty minutes from the school "hey guys whats that" asked one of the girls as she pointed out her window at the jet flying their way. "I think that's a military

fighter jet" replied Natalie as she looked were Gloria was pointing, the other girls looked at her "what my dad works on jets like those at the military base" replied Natalie.

"um ok but what is it doing flying here" asked Ashley, "maybe their just doing a test flight" replied Sarah. that's when the fighter jet transformed in front of the bus as it

slammed on its breaks. "is everyone ok" asked Mrs. Carvery, "yea were fine but what is that" yelled Natalie as the bot knelt down in front of the bus. "I'm looking for Angel

Blade and I know you know were he is so if you tell me I wont hurt you" said Streak as he grabbed the front of the bus. Sarah than pulled out her phone as she speed dialed

Jack's number, "who are you calling" whispered Alissa, "um the police" whispered Sarah. "hello" said Jack to his phone, "um yea hi police we need your help a giant robot is

attacking our bus on a bridge off highway five" whispered Sarah. Jack got the hint as he ran out the back door as he transformed into Angel Blade and transformed into his

bike form as he activated his hologram. "so are you going to talk or do I need to start shooting" yelled Stream, "no look all we know is he comes when ever theirs danger and

that's it" panicked Natalie, "oh I see so than I'll just take you as my what the humans call a hostage" replied Streak as he grabbed Alissa and pulled her out of the bus

through the front window. "tell Angel Blade if he wants her back alive to meet me in the empty field ten miles south of here" yelled Streak as he threw Alissa in the cockpit as

he transformed strapped her in. "no" yelled Sarah as he took off, five minutes later Angel Blade arrived. "I got your distress call what happened" yelled Angel Blade, "a bot

took Alissa and he wants you to meet him in the empty field ten miles south of here" replied Sarah, "ok got it" said Angel Blade as he transformed. "hey wait I'm coming with

you" yelled Sarah as she got off the bus, "what no its to dangerous" replied Angel Blade. "look she's my friend and I need to save her" yelled Sarah trying not to break their

cover. "ok fine but try not to get in my way" replied Angel Blade. Sarah hoped on as they drove off, "hey thanks for not breaking our cover" replied Sarah, "yea that did feel

weird since everyone was watching" replied Angel Blade. Ten minutes past as they arrived were the bot said to meet them. Sarah than jumped off as Angel Blade

transformed and got both of his swords ready as he walked around cautiously. Angel Blade and Sarah both spotted a jet come flying down as he transformed and had Alissa

in his hand. "let her go.. um who are you" yelled Angel Blade as he aimed one of his swords at the bot. "the names Streak, at last we meet" replied Streak, "can someone

please get him to let me go" screamed Alissa. "you heard the girl let her go all you wanted was me right" yelled Angel Blade. "fine but first put down your swords, and than

I'll let her go" yelled Streak. "alright you got a deal" replied Angel Blade as he set his swords down. Streak than let the girl down as she ran towards Sarah, Streak than

charged at Angel Blade but when he grabbed his sword Streak punched him in the face sending his flying backwards as he dropped his sword. "aw come on and you were

Megatrons best decepticon" yelled Streak as he grabbed one of Angel Blades swords. "these humans have made you soft" said Streak as he ran towards Angel Blade as he

got up, he quickly grabbed his sword as they both collided blades. "fight me like you did back on Cyberton" yelled Streak as he pushed down on the sword harder, "I don't

know what your talking about" yelled Angel Blade as his knees started to bend as he got lower to the ground. "well than let me jog your memory" said Streak as he pulled

away from Angel Blade as he strikes Angel Blade again sending his sword flying as he fell to the ground. "I will defeat you if it means saving them" yelled Angel Blade as he

activated right hand blaster as he aimed it at Streak and blasted him in the chest sending him flying back. "err how dare you damage my new form" yelled Streak as he

transformed as started to fly away, "your not getting away that easily" yelled Angel Blade as he ran and jumped on top of him. "hey get off me" yelled Streaker as he flew up

even higher, "I'm not letting you get away" yelled Angel Blade as he used his blaster to shoot at his right wing. "Streak we gathered the energon how is your end hold up"

said Blaze in the inter com, "all most done but I need a ground bridge my wing has been damaged" replied Streaker. Streaker than used his electricity as it electrocuted

Angel Blade, "ugh" yelled Angel Blade as he let go a hundred feet up. He watched as Streaker flew through that same green portal as those purple bots and that black

chopper bot used. He than hit the ground hard as he made a dent in the ground with his body as he passed out. "Angel Blade" yelled Sarah as she ran over to him as he just

laid their, Alissa and Sarah both ran over to him as they saw his body wasn't moving. "is he dead" asked Alissa, "I hope not" replied Sarah as she hugged Alissa as they stood

next to his body.

**Thirty minutes later/ 5pm**

"ugh my body feels like it was hit by a truck" moaned Angel Blade as he slowly got up from the ground. "oh thank god your alive" yelled Sarah as she had tears on her

cheeks, "hey its going to take a lot more than that to kill me" replied Angel Blade as he stood up, "well you shouldn't have grabbed him when he was flying" replied Sarah.

"yea I know, it felt right at the moment" replied Angel Blade, "hey do you two know each other" asked Alissa, "hi I'm Angel Blade" said Angel Blade as he knelt down and

shook her hand, "ok but how are we going to get to the tournament before were too late" replied Alissa. "leave that to me" replied Angel Blade as he transformed and Alissa

and Sarah hopped on. The bus was already their as they waited for Sarah and Alissa. "hey look their they are" yelled Natalie as she pointed at them, "oh thank god their

safe" said Mrs. Carvery relieved. Angel Blade than let them off near the schools sidewalk, "hey Sarah I'll see you at home" whispered Angel Blade as he quickly drove off

down the street. "ok girls lets hurry we only have ten minutes to get set up" yelled Mrs. Carvery. After the tournament the girls got first place as they headed back to school

and Mrs. Carvery put the trophy in the trophies case as the girls headed home.

**Home**

"hey mom I'm home" yelled Sarah as she saw her mom running up stairs, "hey is everything ok" asked Sarah, "it's Jack he just collapsed at the front door when I got home

his body is full of bruises" replied Veronica as her and Sarah got up stairs. "ugh" moaned Jack as his left arm looked worse than it did five days ago. The silver was now

almost to his wrist and part of his back and ribs. "it's going to be ok Jack just try and get some rest" said Veronica as she got the wet cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"Sarah do you know what happened" asked Veronica, "yea he fought a jet bot named Stream as he kidnapped Alissa but he fell pretty hard" replied Sarah. "ugh if he keeps

this up that mark is going to fully cover his body and I don't think that's a good thing" replied Veronica. "I'll be fine" moaned Jack as he opened his eyes, "no you need rest"

replied Veronica as Sarah got the cloth wet again while she used wiped the bruises with ointment.


	11. Chapter 11 Stakeout attack part 1

**The next day**

Jack slowly got out of bed as he put on his shirt with a little pain from the fight he endured yesterday. "morning" said Jack as he walked down the stairs, "morning, how you

feel" replied Sarah as she ate her breakfast. "I'm fine just a little sore" replied Jack, "well we better get to school" replied Sarah. Jack and Sarah headed off to school when

Alissa saw them walking down the street. "hey Sarah, Jack I can't believe I actually got to meet Angel Blade, oh how is he doing" asked Alissa, "I think he's fine" replied

Sarah, "oh that's good so are you two ready for the dance tomorrow" asked Alissa as she walked with them. "um yea I know I'll be their since I'm also going to the foot ball

game" replied Jack, "oh that's great so you can watch us cheer and cheer us on, you know they have special seats up front since your family to a cheerleader head captain"

replied Alissa. "oh yea I totally forgot they still do that" replied Sarah as she put her hand on her forehead.

**Warship**

"how can you let him beat you like that" yelled Ballistic as he walked into the infirmary were Streak was getting his wing fixed, "hey I didn't plan on him jumping on me and

blasting a hole in my wing" replied Streak on the table. "so did you at least find anything useful" replied Burnout as he welded the hole shut, "ow that hurts and yes he seems

found of those humans" replied Streak. "oh what human is that" replied Burnout, "she's a blond and also wears a weird uniform that has this symbol on the chest" replied

Streak as he drew a picture of the their school symbol. "great now we know his weakness" replied Burnout as Ballistic looked at him, "so are you thinking what I'm thinking"

replied Ballistic, "steak out like old times" replied Burnout. "oh yea" replied Ballistic as he walked out to get his guns ready. After Burnout fixed Streak's wing the best he

could. He left to talk to Blaze as she was in the command room, "yo Blaze I'm heading out on a stakeout with Ballistic since we discovered Angel Blades weakness. "what you

found his weakness, well what is it" replied Blaze as she turned away from the screen, "it turns out hes fond of a female human with blonde hair and this logo on her outfit"

replied Burnout. "good I want you to find her and bring her here" replied Blaze with an evil smile.

**School**

"hey Jack whats going to happen if those bots come back" asked Sarah as they sat next to each other in social studies class, "honestly I hope they don't cause who knows

how many there are or why their here" replied Jack as he whispered to Sarah. "uh um are we interrupting something" ask Ms. Phillip as she turned around from the computer

touch screen on the wall. "oh no sorry" replied Jack as he looked at her. "no go ahead were listening" replied Ms. Phillip, "oh we were just discussing about the game

tomorrow and the dance" replied Jack a little nervous. "well maybe you can talk about that after my class instead of in it" replied Ms. Phillip as she went back to teaching the

class. "phew" thought Jack as he looked at Sarah. After class "hey Jack what if they know you and are trying to have you return home" asked Sarah before Alissa walked

over, "hey you two" said Alissa as she met up with them at break. "oh hey Alissa" replied Jack as he turned to look at her, "hey have you guys heard" asked Alissa, "um

heard what" replied Sarah confused, "their saying a student here might be behind Angel Blade and that theirs now more than one here as they showed on the news this huge

fight on the highway" replied Alissa. "oh that yea we saw that on the news scary huh" replied Sarah as she looked at Jack. "huh oh yea" replied Jack distract, "hey are you

ok" asked Alissa as she looked at him, "yea sorry just thinking of something" replied Jack, "um hey I gotta go" replied Jack as he headed off. "um ok that was weird" replied

Alissa, "yea he's been having trouble sleeping" replied Sarah now a little worried too. Jack was heading to science class when his head started to spin as he started to

stumble a bit. "what is going on" thought Jack as he stopped and put his hand on the wall as his face was a little pale, that's when his body went numb as he collapsed in the

hallway. Mr. Hubert did roll call when Alissa realized Jack was late to class. That's when the class room phone started ringing about ten minutes into class, "hello Mr. Hubert's

class teacher speaking" said Mr. Hubert as he answered the phone. "what is he ok" replied Mr. Hubert a little loud as the class heard him, Alissa was now a little worried, "ok

thank you for calling" replied Mr. Hubert as he hung up the phone. "who was it" asked one of the student, "well that was the nurse apparently Jack Hilton collapsed in the

hallway and is now in the nurses room" replied Mr. Hubert, Alissa was shocked at what she heard. In Sara's class room, Ms. Nelson's class phone than rang, "hello this is Ms.

Nelson's room teacher speaking" replied Ms. Nelson, "oh my god is he going to be ok" replied Ms. Nelson, "yea ok I'll have her head down their immediately" replied Ms.

Nelson as she hung up. "Sarah can you come up here please" asked Ms. Nelson, Sarah walked over to Ms. Nelson "its Jack apparently he collapsed and is in the nurses room

and she wants you to come down their" replied Ms. Nelson. "is he ok" asked Sarah worried, "yes he's fine but the nurse wants you to be their just encase he has to go home"

replied Ms. Nelson. "ok thank you" said Sarah as she left the room, she than headed over to the nurses room as fast as possible. "I'm here" replied Sarah as she entered the

nurse's office, "aw thank you for coming, he's right over here" replied the Nurse as she opened the curtains to the bed were Jack was. Sarah was shocked to see him looking

really pale. "I was wondering has he been taking any pills, drugs or having trouble sleeping" asked the nurse, "no he hasn't been taking any drugs or medication but he has

been having trouble sleeping" replied Sarah. "ok I think it would be best if he stays here for awhile and rests and I'll let hi now you came by when he wakes up" replied the

nurse. "ok thank you for letting me know" replied Sarah as she left.

**Home**

Jack was feeling a little better as Sarah and Alissa helped him walk home. "hey guys I'm feeling better thanks" replied Jack as they set him down on the couch, "hey we don't

need you passing out on us" replied Sarah while Alissa got him some water. "thanks but really I'm doing fine" replied Jack as he drank some of the water Alissa got for him.

"so what time do we need need to be at the school tomorrow" asked Jack as he placed the water down on the coffee table, "about seven since it starts at seven thirty" replied

Alissa, "don't worry Jack I'll give you a twenty minute heads up tomorrow" replied Sarah as she sat down. "well I better be getting home before my parents get worried if I'm

not home before ten" replied Alissa, "ok thanks for helping me" replied Jack, "we will see you tomorrow" replied Sarah, "ok bye" replied Alissa as she left. "so Jack what has

been really happening to you lately" asked Sarah. "I don't know my body felt numb and I just got light headed all of a sudden and when I came too the nurse told me I

passed out and that you came to see me" replied Jack as he got up from the couch to go to bed. "well good night" said Jack as he went up stairs, "good night" replied Sarah

as she turned off the TV to head to bed as well.

**Warship**

"ok streak open up the ground bridge" said Burnout as Ballistic walked over as he got his guns ready, "um I don't think you are going to need those, remember were only

doing a stakeout" replied Burnout as he looked at Ballistic. "fine" replied Ballistic as he put down his heavy duty guns. They than went through the ground bridge as they

appeared in an alley way.

**On the road**

"great now all we need is a disguise" replied Burnout, "found mine" replied Ballistic as he saw a black American muscle camaro car with gold rim tires parked by a restaurant

as he scanned it and his body formed the colors of the car. "ok now that looks great on you" replied Burnout as he looked at him. "ok now its my turn lets see" said Burnout

as he looked around the parking lot. Than he spotted a car shop a cross the street with a black and metallic grey GMC Vandura van with red details on it on display out side

the shop. "oh here we go" said Burnout as he drove in his cybertron van form over to it as he used his headlights to scan the van as his body frame formed an exact copy

with the red details on it. "dam now that's a van" replied Ballistic as he drove up next to him. Luckily for them their windows were tinted so they had no need for holograms.

They than drove down the road as they found were that symbol was as they appeared in front of a high school. "hey check it out theirs a dance and foot ball game tomorrow"

replied Ballistic, "um whats a football game" asked Burnout as they drove into the parking lot. "I have no idea but what ever it is I believe that girl will be at it" replied

Ballistic as they than drove off to the parking lot across the street from the school were they waited. "this is Ballistic to base do you copy" replied Ballistic in his radio.

**Warship**

"this is Blaze what do you have to report" said Blaze as she walked over to the communication. "well we found the location of the symbol and it looks like theirs a football

game tomorrow and we can grab her since we think she's going to be their" replied Ballistic in the communication screen. "good but whats a football game" asked Blaze

confused to the earth meaning, "we have no idea but this high school says theirs a football game tomorrow" replied Ballistic. "have Burnout take care of Angel Blade if he

shows up but if you need to help him out" replied Blaze as she talked into the communication screen with their face and life sign on it. "I understand" replied Ballistic as he

waited next to Burnout. "and don't disappoint me" replied Blaze as she signed off.

**Parking lot**

"yikes I don't like the sound of that" replied Burnout, "oh don't worry we can handle one bot, but I do wounder were are the other autobots" replied Ballistic. "maybe it's just

him here" replied Burnout, "if so than why doesn't Blaze want us to finish him" replied Ballistic, "I don't know, but if I had to guess it's because she wants to finish him

herself" replied Burnout. "yea maybe" replied Ballistic, "well I'm going to get some rest let me now if you see any thing" replied Burnout as he turned off his radio.


	12. Chapter 12 Stakeout attack part 2

**Friday**

"hey Jack when you get home I have a tux ready for you for tonight's dance" said Veronica as she left to work, "ok thanks" replied Jack as he put on his shoes, he than

grabbed his backpack as he was heading out were Sarah was waiting. "come on Jack you don't want to be late" replied Sarah, as they headed down the street they saw three

fire trucks speed by, "Sarah I" "no Jack let the fireman do their job" interrupted Sarah as they continued to walk. They made it to school as jack turned around as he could

see the smoke from the school to were ever the fire was. He was heading to his locker when he saw the teacher lounge TV was on and the news showed the apartment that

was on fire, "this is surely a tragedy theirs a ten year old girl and her seven year old brother trapped on the top floor and the fireman cant get up their do to the flames being

out of control" said Sandra as she was standing behind the line were the police had blocked. Sarah was at her locker when she looked over at Jack who was looking at the TV,

"go" said Sarah as she walked over to him, "are you sure" replied Jack as he looked at her, "those kids need your help after all you are a hero too" replied Sarah as she

grabbed his backpack. "thanks" yelled Jack as he ran out of the school doors.

**Fire**

Jack ran till he was out of site from anyone as his eyes started to glow as his body turn to robotic and started to grow as he quickly transformed and sped off to the fire.

Luckily Ballistic and Burnout didn't see him since they were on the other side of the school. The police heard a loud engine like a motorcycle, "stop this road is off limits"

yelled the officer but Angel Blade ignored him as he broke through the barrier. "hey whats that sound" asked Sandra as the camera man turned to his left as they saw a white

motorcycle speed past the police. The motorcycle than transformed as he broke through the door and charged inside. "it looks like Angel Blade just stormed the building"

replied Sandra, "hey were are you" yelled Angel Blade as he than shrunk to his human body but still robotic so he can get up the stairs. "help were up here" yelled a girls

voice. "keep talking I'm almost their, hows your brother doing" yelled Angel Blade as he was almost to the door till a piece of the roof fell on fire. "he's ok but were is our

mom" asked the little girl, "she's waiting for you guys out side but don't worry I'm going to get both of you out of here" replied Angel Blade. He finally made it to the door

when he kicked it down as he saw the little girl was with her brother who was trapped under some of the roofs rubble that had fallen. "who are you" asked the little girl

scared of him as he entered the room. "its ok I'm here to help you see I'm human just like you" said Angel Blade as he went to his human form to not scare the kids. "my

brother is stuck I can't get him out" replied the little girl, "hey want to see something cool that can help your brother" replied Jack. "ok" said the little girl with tears in her

eyes and coughing from the smoke, his eyes started to glow as the medal formed over his body and clothes as he than grabbed the huge piece of ceiling as he lifted it up, "ok

can you drag him out" asked Angel Blade, the little girl nodded. "so whats your name" asked Angel Blade. "I'm Sadie and this is my little brother Jimmy" replied Sadie, "ok

Sadie I need you and your brother to hang on tight ok" replied Angel Blade as he picked them up as they rapped their hands around his neck. He than ran out the door but

the fire was out of control as he than spotted an elder lady through the open door who fell out of her wheel chair but wasn't moving as fire was getting close. "hey Sadie I

need you and your brother to trust me ok, I have to save that woman" replied Angel Blade as he than sat them down as he than activated his shield around them as he lifted

them up with the energy beam and had it go out the window as he slowly lowered them down. "it looks like the kids are safe and are inside some sort of energy ball" replied

Sandra as the camera man aimed it at them. The fireman than ran up as they grabbed the kids as the energy shield went away. "Angel Blade is still in their, he's trying to

save an old lady that fell in their" replied Sadie as the medics gave them some oxygen to breath and their other was next to them. Angel Blade notice that the elder lady used

oxygen tanks as the flames got close to them. The next thing everyone saw was a huge explosion as the oxygen tanks exploded from the fire. Everyone than took a step back

as the ball of flame shot out of the building. "I hope Angel Blade is ok after that" said Sandra, just than a small ball of flame shot out of the building as it hit the ground and

the fireman quickly ran over as they used fire extinguisher on it as they noticed it was him. "she need help" replied Angel Blade as he opened up his hands were he had the

lady safe from the fire. "thank you we didn't even now their were any more people besides the kids in their" replied the fireman as Angel Blade than stood up as he

transformed and sped off.

**School**

Jack made it back to school as he ran inside the doors, "Jack you did a great job and you saved an old lady at first after that explosion I thought you were finished" replied

Sarah as she ran up to him. "yea tell me about it I'm just glad I activated my shield before the explosion than I deactivated it to jump but a huge flame hit me in the face so I

used my hands to shield her. "hey Jack are you ready for tonight" said Alissa as she walked over, "yea I'll see you their" replied Jack as he stood their. "oh we have class in

two minutes come on Jack you don't want to be late" replied Alissa as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to class, "well it looks like I'm off I guess I'll see you at lunch

and after school" yelled Jack as they headed off to class.

**Parking lot**

"ugh how long do we have to wait" moaned Burnout as they were their all night and half the day, "chill Burnout, we have to wait till the right moment to attack" replied

Ballistic. that's when a woman came walking by as she placed a piece of paper of Burnout's windshield, "what the" replied Burnout, "what is it" asked Ballistic, "its a ticket"

replied Burnout, "ha ha ha that sucks for you" replied Ballistic.

**After school**

"hey Sarah so tell it to me again on why the school want Angel Blade to show up on half time of the game" asked Jack as he had trouble with his tie. "well the principle wants

to thank you I mean Angel Blade for saving the students at the school" replied Sarah as she walk over to help him. "ok so what do I have to do" asked Jack, "what ever you

want but once you hear the principle I want you to walk over to the stand and shake his hand while the photo club takes a picture and that's it" replied Sarah. "ok shake hand

and picture ok sounds easy enough" replied Jack, oh wait how will I get out of the crowd if Alissa see's I'm gone" asked Jack, "done worry I'll say you went to the bathroom"

replied Sarah. "wow you two look amazing" said Veronica as she saw them walk down stairs. "here lets get a picture" replied Veronica as she aimed the camera at them. "ok

now say cheese" said Veronica as she took the picture. "Hey Sarah why don't I drive you to the dance that way I can get ready for the big moment" replied Jack, "thank you

Jack I would love that" replied Sarah as she got her cheerleader's out fit in her bag. They than went out side as he transformed to Angel Blade and Sarah got on, "be good

you two" replied Veronica as they took off. On their way they saw Alissa as Sarah had Angel Blade pull over next to her. "hey Alissa want a ride" asked Sarah, "sure but were

did you get a motorcycle and were is Jack" asked Alissa as she got on. "oh him don't worry I already gave him a lift to the school" said the motorcycle through the radio,

"wait Sarah this isn't Angel Blade is it" replied Alissa shocked that she was getting a ride from him. "yup nice to see you again Alissa" replied Angel Blade, "I asked him since

the school is going to be surprised that he's going to be showing up for the principle to thank him" replied Sarah as they were getting close to the school.

**Parking lot**

"hey Burnout look its him" replied Ballistic as they saw the white motorcycle drive up to the school. "great and theirs two blonds with him but neither of them have the

symbol" replied Burnout. "ok we will give them time to get comfortable before we go for the attack" replied Ballistic, "I like the way you think" replied Burnout.


	13. Chapter 13 The Game and Dance

**School**

"here we are" replied Angel Blade as Alissa and Sarah got off, "thanks for the ride" replied Alissa, "ok when the buzzer goes off for half time that's when you come in got it"

replied Sarah looking at the bike. "got it, see you two soon" replied Angel Blade as he drove off. "hey where's Jack" asked Alissa, "oh he must be inside" replied Sarah as she

walked with Alissa. Angel Blade than drove to in the back of the school were he transformed behind a van that had all the music equipment in it for the dance as he than

transformed back to human. Jack got his tie out of his pocket still tied as he put it around his collar and tightened up the tie as he entered from the back door of the school

were the cafeteria was. "aw hey Sarah and Alissa" said Jack as he walked over to them before they had to get ready for the game. "hey Jack wow nice suit" replied Alissa,

"and nice dress Alissa" replied Jack. "hey Alissa we got to go get our cheer uniforms on for the game" replied Sarah, "I'll leave you to it and go get a seat before it gets to

crowded" replied Jack as he headed for the football field. "man I hope we win" replied Alissa, "yea me to" said Sarah as she took off her dress and placed it inside the girls

locker room locker and put on her cheer uniform.

**Football field**

"ok I'm in the front row... aw here we are" said Jack as he found his seat. "well look who it is, Jack Hilton" said Travis as he was sitting next to Kevin and Max, "oh hey Travis,

Kevin and Max" replied Jack as he sat down, "well were off loser" said Travis as he and his friends got up and walked over to the foot ball team as they put on their helmets.

Jack saw Sarah and Alissa as they waved at him, before they started their cheer. After ten minutes into the game their team was down by one and all they need was the

kicker to make this shot to tie the game. The kicker than kicked the ball as it barely made it without hitting the pole, as everyone cheered including the cheerleaders. About

five minutes in one of the football players got tackled and when the pile up got off he wasn't moving, the medics than ran onto the field as well as the coach as they put him

on a stretcher and took him off the field. Fifteen minuted after the accident the spectators announced that the player is ok and will be rejoining the game soon. Jack than got

up as he left the stadium, "hey Sarah were did Jack go" asked Alissa as she saw his seat empty, "oh I think he had to go to the bathroom" answered Sarah. "and now ladies

and gentlemen for a special occasion we asked a fellow friend to all of us to come here today as a thank you" replied Mr. Simmons. "ok here we go" said Jack as he turned

into Angel Blade, "its show time" thought Angel Blade. "hey look their he goes come on" said Ballistic as they saw him drive past them, "I give you all ANGEL BLADE" said Mr.

Simmons as the lights on top of the bleachers turned to the side gate. A white motorcycle than sped in as everyone cheered as he sped along the tracks as he transformed as

he landed on the field as a football player through a ball at him as he caught it and ran to the goal as he rose his arms like a goal. "thank you all" said Angel Blade as he

walked over to the stand as he knelt down, "no thank you for not only saving my students but our fellow citizens as well" said Mr. Simmons as he shook Angel Blades hand as

the photographer snapped a pic. That's when a black van and a muscle camaro car sped onto the track as they both transformed, "yes thank you for helping us find you

Angel Blade" replied Ballistic as he blasted Angel Blade in the chest. "oh this is going to be fun" yelled Burnout as he activated his whips while everyone in the crowed took off

running as the teachers help them get out, "wait what about Jack" yelled Alissa as the teachers escorted the players and cheerleaders out of the field. Mr. Simmons hid

behind the stand as Angel Blade activated his blades as he charged at them. "you are not going to get away with this" yelled Angel Blade as he went towards Ballistic as he

swung at him as he used his cannon hand to block it as he blasted Angel Blade away, "Burnout now" yelled Ballistic before Angel Blade could get another attack on him.

That's when Burnout used his whips to grip Angel Blades arms behind him as the whips soon burst into flames. "now" yelled Burnout as Ballistic punched him in the chest as

he fell to his knees. "err" moaned Angel Blade as the fire started to get really hot on his armor, right before Ballistic could hit him again he jumped into the air as he spun

around getting Ballistic tangles in the whips of fire. "awww" yelled Ballistic as Angel Blade used his swords to cut the whips of his arms, "now tell me who sent you and why

are you after me" yelled Angel Blade. "are you serious your an autobot and were decepticons we are enemies" replied Burnout, "what the heck is a autobot or decepticon"

replied Angel Blade. "you should know you are from Cybertron" replied Burnout as he deactivated his whips and Ballistic stood up with burnt marks on him. "oh and the bot

that sent us to attack you is your old friend Blaze" yelled Ballistic as a green portal opened up behind them as they disappeared. "NOO" yelled Angel Blade as he charged at

them but by the time he reached them the portal was gone and so were they. Angel Blade went back to the principle, "I'm sorry this happened" replied Angel Blade, "it's not

your fault but who were they" asked Mr. Simmons, "that's what I want to know as well" replied Angel Blade as he transformed and sped out of the school.

**Inside the school**

"hey why isn't anyone out side" asked Jack as he walked over to the crowd, "well you missed the hole show again" replied Alissa, "I'm sorry but I had to use the bathroom

and get some snacks and is the dance still on" asked Jack as he looked at Sarah. "so were are the snacks" asked Alissa seeing he was empty handed, "aw man I forgot when

I saw the crowd I had to see what was happening" replied Jack. "yes the dance is still on" replied Sarah as she got back from asking a teacher. They all went to the cafeteria

after they finished the game and they won by eighteen points. Alissa and Jack both danced together while Sarah was sitting alone, "hey cousin wanna dance" asked Jack as

he lowed his hand as a slow song came on. "sure" replied Sarah as she took his hand and they danced to the slow song, after that song was another slow song as Jack

danced with Alissa. After the dance veronica came to pick them up as Jack walked Alissa up to her house, "hey thanks for the dance" said Jack, I had a great time too, well

I'll see at school on Monday" replied Alissa as she hugged him and went inside. "so how was the dance" asked Veronica as Jack got back in the car, "it was great" replied Jack

from the back seat as he looked at Sarah. "yea I had a great time and thank you Jack for the dance" replied Sarah with a smile.

**Home**

When they got home Veronica got a phone call as Jack and Sarah went up stairs to get ready for bed. "night Sarah see you in the morning" said Jack as he walked to his

room door, "night Jack" replied Sarah. Jack was going through his old pair of pants that they found him in as he was folding them he felt something in the small pocket inside

the front pocket as he polled it out and unfolded it as he looked at the picture as it showed him a little kid and a girl all next to each other. When he turned it over it read best

friends for ever.


	14. Chapter 14 A break from cons

**Warship**

"you idiots I give you an easy task and you failed it cause you wanted to fight Angel Blade" yelled Blaze, "look were sorry but we figured we could take him" replied Burnout.

"oh and how did that work out for you both" replied Blaze, as she took a deep breath to cool down. "look we need to do this as a team if we want to win, but for now lets just

gather enough energon to supply us for when ever we need to return home" replied Blaze as she sat down in the chair, "well I am working on a new device that will shock

any cybertronian to were they can't transform into their vehicle form or access their weapons" replied Ballistic, "when will you have it done" asked Blaze, "in about three

weeks" replied Ballistic. "ok so for now I Need you guys to scout for energon since we know theirs some here since the start of the war" replied Blaze. "oh and I'll deal with

the girl while you guys get the energon" replied Blaze as she walked away from the control room down the hallway of the ship.

**Saturday**

"oh man this mark is worse" thought Jack as he got up and went to the mirror were he taped the picture to the corner of it. Sarah was down stairs with Veronica when he

walked down, "aw good morning" said Veronica as she got a cup of coffee. "morning" replied Jack as he sat down, "so Jack want to go bowling with the girls and I" asked

Sarah, "what bowling" asked Jack as he looked at her, "its a sport were you roll a ball down this lane and hit pins and the higher the score the better" replied Sarah. "sure I'll

give it a try it can't be that hard" replied Jack. Sarah and Jack left the house as Natalie's mom pulled up in her van, as they climbed in. "so you must be Jack" said Mrs. Jones

as she drove off, "yes mam" replied Jack as he saw all the other girls their and he was the only guy in the van.

**Bowling**

They all got dropped of at the bowling building as her mom left, "so you ready for you first time" asked Sarah looking at Jack, "um yea lets go" replied Jack. "wait you never

been bowling before" asked Tasha as she walked up to the door, "nope" replied Jack as they all went inside. They walked up to the lane tat the guy at the counter told them

was rented as they saw Kevin and Ashley already their. "oh hey Kevin" said Jack as he sat down, "hi" replied Kevin as he turned away to watch Ashley bowl. After five

minutes it was Jack's turn as he grabbed the ball and without knowing his left hand had medal vein like shapes on it as he rolled the ball down the isle as the ball shot full

speed as it slammed at the pins. "what the heck" thought Jack as he looked at his hand., Sarah saw as he put his hand down the veins mark and he lowered his sleeve. "Jack

is it getting worse" whispered Sarah, "I think so" whispered Jack as he sat down. Kevin was up next as he went to grab the ball and saw the dent in the finger holes of the

ball as he looked at Jack before getting a new ball. "so Jack why did you decide to transfer here" asked Natalie, "well um I guess I heard the school that my cousin was at

was better and my dad had to work way to much to drive me to school since we lived three miles away so he called my aunt and she accepted me to stay their to finish

school before I have to go home" replied Jack. Alissa was sitting next to him as she was next after Kevin, "so how you liking it here so far" asked Alissa, "it's good I made

some nice friends and sort of friends" replied Jack as he looked at Kevin. After three hours of bowling it was time to head home, "so Sarah you have fun" asked Jack, "yea I

did but hows the hand" replied Sarah. Jack lifted up his sleeve a little as she saw his veins on his hand were silver as the medal on his skin was on top barley past his wrist. "I

wish I knew why this is happening but if my robotic side is trying to break free than I'm in trouble" replied Jack as he put his sleeve over his hand.

**Home**

Jack and Sarah walked in the house when Jack heard about a run away train on the news. "Jack theirs a runaway train with hundred people on board" said Veronica as Jack

quickly ran out of the house, "mom do you think he can stop a fast train" asked Sarah. "I hope so but if he can't hundreds of people will die" replied Veronica. Jack ran into

the alley way as he turned into Angel Blade and than into his bike form with a hologram as he sped off to the tracks.

**Train**

Angel Blade finally caught up to the train after driving for ten minutes as the news chopper was over head. "this is coming to you live as a runaway train, we just got word

from the captain of the train that the breaks are broken and the hole system seems to be fried, wait look it appears a white motorcycle is chasing the train it could be Angel

Blade here to stop it" replied Sandra from the chopper. Angel Blade sped past the cars as he made his way to the front were the captain was, "help the breaks aren't

responding and the system is fried" yelled the train captain through the window. "ok I need to to let every one know to embrace for impact" yelled Angel Blade as he drove in

front of the train and transformed as he grabbed the front and used his feet to slow it down. About five minutes into it he could see up ahead was one of those yellow end of

the tracks stoppers, "hang on" yelled Angel Blade as he activated his left hand sword as used his right hand to grab it as he jammed it in the tire tracks as sparks started to

fly. Right before they his the stopper the train finally came to a complete stop as the doors oped and everyone got out. Angel Blade than transformed as he sped off back

home.

**Home**

"ok now that was a close call" replied Jack as he walked in and closed the door, "well I'm glad they are all safe" replied Veronica, as she started to make dinner. Jack was

looking at his hand as he touched the silver marks. "is it getting worse" asked Veronica when she saw him looking at it, "yea its starting to form on my back and chest"

replied Jack. After dinner it was eight o'clock as he and Sarah watched a movie before bed.


	15. Chapter 15 Capture and escape

**Warship**

"Streak I'm going to gone for awhile and I need You, Ballistic and Burnout to mine the energon with the cord nits we marked" said Blaze. "you want back up" asked Streak as

he was looking at the tools they had available to torture the human. "no this I'll do on my own" replied Blaze as she had Streak open up the ground bridge.

**Monday**

In science class they were doing tests on different crystal lights reflection. "ok class get ready to see what the laser lights do with different crystals" replied Mr. Hubert as he

pulled out his eighth crystal after thirty minutes, the next crystal was a dark blue from his collection. "hey Jack you will like this I heard from last year that this crystal almost

light up the whole room" said Alissa, "wow really" replied Jack as the teacher than placed the blue crystal on the stand as he activated the laser light while a student turned

off the lights. It took the laser a minute to warm up as the crystal started to light up the walls when all of a sudden the waves of lights started to come together as they all

went towards Jack as they all formed a straight light towards his chest. Jack quickly stood up as he felt strange and his eyes started to light up, "um this has never happened

before" said Mr. Hubert as he saw the light focused on Jack. Jack than moved towards the door as the light followed as it stayed aimed at his chest, as he than ran out of the

room as he felt the medal start to grow as it moved to cover more of his back as he looked at his hand as the medal had fully covered it. "what is this" thought Jack as his

eyes turned to a blue robotic as he felt weird, Jack than ran as fast as he could as he exited the building near the basket ball quarts as his body changed with out him making

it. "no no no" thought Jack as he turned into Angel Blade "this is bad for some reason it responded to that crystal" thought Jack as he transformed into his bike form.

**Attack**

"now were are you" said Blaze as she exited the portal with a detector that can spot any cybertronian in the are as it started beeping, "their you are" said Blaze as she

transformed into a black police chopper and headed off towards the source. "ok stay calm so I'm stuck like this till my body figures out what it wants than I'll pretend like

nothing happened" mumbled Angel Blade through the radio. that's when a police chopper showed up as it transformed and landed behind him in the parking lot. "who are"

yelled Angel Blade as he transformed to face the bot before getting electrocuted with a stick device as it knocked him out cold. Sarah was out side getting the mats from the

shed. Blaze than grabbed his arm as she dragged him through the green portal.

**After school**

"Jack were are you" mumbled Sarah as she passed back and forth by the front lot, "Sarah where's Jack" asked Alissa as she walked over to her. "I have no idea why" asked

Sarah now worried, "well he was in science till one of the teachers experiments when weird as the light shined on Jack than he didn't show up to any of his other classes"

replied Alissa. "weird that is not like him to ditch his classes like that" replied Sarah, "do you think maybe he went home feeling sick" asked Alissa, "well I'll head home and

check, I'll see you tomorrow" replied Sarah as she headed off. "Jack if your home I'm am so going to kill you" mumbled Sarah as she walked down the road.

**Warship**

Blaze dragged Angel Blade through the ship to the prisoner cell were she locked him. "ugh, what happened" moaned Angel Blade as he woke up and rubbed his head as he

stood up. He walk over to the door as he saw three clones guarding it. "great now I'm going to die here and Sarah won't even now what happened to me if I never go home"

thought Angel Blade as he walked back and forth. After ten minutes of thinking he than had a great idea as one of the clones opened the door but something wasn't right

these clones were silver instead of purple. The clones put energy cuffs on his wrist as they pushed him to walk, "ok I'm going no need for pushing" said Angel Blade as he

started walking to ware they wanted him to.

**Home**

Sarah arrived at her house only to notice the front door was still locked. She than unlocked it as she put her bag down as she went upstairs, "Jack you home" yelled Sarah as

she walked up but no one was their. Sarah than went over to the phone as she called her mom, "mom its me I was wondering have you heard from Jack" asked Sarah into

the phone. "no sorry why is everything alright" asked Veronica on the other end, "I can't find him and Alissa told me he hasn't been to school after second period" replied

Sarah now worried. "I'm sure he will be home just give him time, he's just probably out saving someone" replied Veronica, "ok mom bye love you" replied Sarah, "love you to

honey" replied Veronica as she hung up.

**Warship**

Angel Blade than back handed one of the guards as another tried to shoot at him as he did a back flip and snapped the other bots neck as he took its gun and blasted the

third guard, he than got the key as he undid the cuffs and made his way to the control room. "ok their it is" thought Angel Blade as he saw twelve silver bots walking around

as well as a few purple bots caring something blue in a box as they came through that same green portal. One of the purple bots ran up to Blaze, "mam the prisoner has

escaped" replied the clone, "WHAT" yelled Blaze as she turned around, "go find him have every available clone on this ship find him, and I want him alive" yelled Blaze as she

press the alarm button streak, ballistic and Burnout both ran to were Blaze was as they heard the alarm. "great now's my chance" thought Angel Blade as he ran while

shooting at a few of the cons that still remained their, as he than charged as the clones shot at him as he jumped over one of the clones to the bottom floor were the portal

was as he punched the clone in the face as he ran through the portal, he quickly turned around as he blasted the consul as the space bridge exploded sending him flying

backwards as the blue energy flame blasted through the portal. Now on the other side he was pretty beaten up and burnt as he saw five purple cons standing their with blue

boxes in their hands as they dropped them as activated their guns. "scrap" said Angel Blade as he activated his guns as one of his shots hit the blue box and it exploded

causing a chain reaction as the hole mine shaft exploded into blue ball of flames. "ok that was awesome" thought Angel Blade as he transformed and sped off towards home.


	16. Chapter 16 Alissa finds out

**On the road**

Angel Blade drove as fast as he could but do to the injuries and pain he started to swerve as he tried to drive straight. Alissa was walking to the mall when she saw a white

motorcycle crash into a few trash can bins as it transformed into Angel Blade. "oh my god Angel Blade are you ok" yelled Alissa as she ran over, "ugh whose their" asked

Angel Blade as he went in and out of consciousness as his strength was fading as he was leaking energon, "its me Alissa" replied Alissa. "ughhh" moaned Angel Blade as his

eyes turned off and his body started to shrink as Alissa took a step back as she saw the medal turn to skin as he turned back into Jack right before her eyes. "oh my god Jack

your" said Alissa as she saw his left arm was still silver as she saw his ribs had burnt marks on them and was bleeding a little bit but his blood was blue. "oh my god" yelled

Alissa as she tor off her sleeve to to cover the wound. Alissa than grabbed her phone from her purse as she called Sarah, "Sarah aw thank god look I found Jack but his badly

hurt were are you" yelled Alissa through the phone while putting pressure on his wound. "ok were are you" replied Sarah on the other end, "I'm about ten minutes past Mr.

Burger on the corner street by the shoe store" replied Alissa. "ok I'm on my way" yelled Sarah as she hung up.

**Home**

"mom quick Alissa found Jack but she said he's badly hurt" replied Sarah as she headed towards the door, "Sarah wait we will take my car it will be faster" replied Veronica.

They both got into the car as they drove to ware Alissa was.

**Road**

Veronica had finally arrived were Alissa was as she waved her arms. Sarah than jumped out of the car as she ran up to him to get him up, "oh god, mom he's bleeding we

need to get him home to get him stitched up" yelled Sarah. "ok quick Alissa why don't you come too" replied Veronica, Alissa got in the back seat were Jack was. Veronica

drove fast as they finally reached home as Sarah and Alissa carried him into the house.

**Home**

Veronica laid him down on the bed as she got to work stitching him up as she saw his arm was fully silver as well as his hand and almost his hole back.

Alissa and Sarah were down stairs as Alissa tuned to look at Sarah, "Sarah did you know that Jack was Angel Blade" yelled Alissa as she walked over to

Sarah as she was leaning against the wall waiting. Sarah than took a deep breath "yes" replied Sarah as she looked at Alissa, that's when Alissa slapped her

across the face, "why didn't you tell me I'm your best friend and you kept your cousin being a robotic alien a secret" yelled Alissa, "well he's not technically

my cousin" replied Sarah, "wait what" replied Alissa, "well you see my mom hit him with her car and he had no memory and he was bleeding to death so we

took him in" replied Sarah, "when was this" yelled Alissa, "do you remember that huge storm we had during and after practice" asked Sarah, "yea" replied

Alissa, "it was on our way home during that is when it happened" replied Sarah. "so how we going to rescue him" replied Alissa, "wait you still want to be

friends" replied Sarah confused, "look I'm mad you didn't tell me but now that I think about it, it would seem weird to tell a story like that and believe it"

replied Alissa as she sat down. "can you please keep this a secret if people knew the FBI and government people would take him away and probably dissect

him like those frogs we did in science sophomore year" replied Sarah as she sat down next to Alissa. "fine but were did he come from" asked Alissa, "that

we don't know" replied Veronica as she walked down the stairs hearing their whole conversation. "I think those bots who attacked Jack know since their

what he is but why is he the only one who can change to human" asked Sarah, "maybe that's why they want him cause he's different" replied Alissa.

"maybe but for now he can't do anything since he lost a lot of blood and his mark is worse than we thought" replied Veronica. "mark what mark" asked

Alissa, "did you see his left hand" asked Sarah, "yea it was silver robotic looking why" replied Alissa. "that's the mark it was only a spot on his upper arm

but after two months its now almost covered his whole back and stomach" replied Veronica, "wait it's now that bad" replied Sarah shocked, "I'm afraid so

his body is slowly killing off his human form to be one" replied Veronica. "wait how do you know its killing his human side" asked Alissa, "well I took a

blood sample with me to my science lab at work and I zoomed in on his blood cells and saw that the blue energy blood cells were slowly turning his red

cells blue" replied Veronica. "so how long till its taken over" asked Sarah, "maybe two month at most maybe if were lucky than six weeks" replied Veronica.

"what will happen after that" asked Alissa worried, "he will be stuck as a robot forever like he was meant to be" replied Veronica as she went to the sink to

wash the blood off her hands. "well I'll see you tomorrow I have to head home before my dad yells at me but don't worry Jacks secret safe with me" replied

Alissa as she walked out the door to head home. "well we better get some sleep to since its late" replied Veronica as she walked up the stairs with Sarah.


	17. Chapter 17 Getting answeres

**Morning**

"ah my head" moaned Jack as he sat up, "what how did I get here" said Jack as he looked around the room. "no no no" said Jack as he saw his hand was medal as he ran

over to the mirror as he saw his stomach and back was almost fully medal. Jack than put on a white sweater that Sarah loaned him as he put on gloves to cover his hand.

"wait what happened to me last night" thought Jack as he tried to remember but all he remember was escaping the ship and driving down a street than blank. He than

walked down the stairs were Sarah was eating a bowl of cereal, "aw your up so how do you feel" asked Sarah, "I feel fine just a small headache why what happened to me

yesterday" replied Jack as he sat down. "well Alissa knows your secret now" replied Sarah, "phhh what" yelled Jack as he spit some water out, "ok eww and yea you collapsed

near her as Angel Blade and she was the one who called me and Veronica patched you up" replied Sarah. "wait patched me up" asked Jack as he lifted up the sweater as he

saw the bandage on his rib, "oh" replied Jack as he put down his sweater. "I see you found my dad's old gloves, I totally forgot we still keep those" replied Sarah. "hey what

happened to your father" asked Jack as he saw Sarah look down, "he died in a war when I was little" replied Sarah. "oh I'm sorry to hear that" replied Jack, "well enough of

that lets get to school" replied Sarah. "oh hey Jack, I was wondering can you try and get me that crystal the teacher showed you that made you feel weird, I would like to do

some tests" asked Veronica as she came down the stairs to get some coffee before work. "yea I can try" replied Jack.

**School**

They finally arrived at school as Alissa came up to them. "aw Jack glad to see your doing better" said Alissa as she walked up to him, "yea thanks and I'm sorry if I scared

you last night" replied Jack, "oh don't worry so hows the hand" asked Alissa, "fine that's why I have the gloves" replied Jack. He and Alissa went to class," aw Mr. Hilton glad

to see you can join us" replied Mr. Hubert, "yea sorry about that I was feeling sick so I went home" replied Jack as he sat down. An hour and thirty minutes went by as Jack

watch as Mr. Hubert left his room to the teachers lounge. Jack than sneaked his way inside as he felt that same weird feeling as the desk drawer started to glow as he oped it

and grabbed the crystal as he put it into his bag. He than went out the back door just as Mr. Hubert came in the class room. "Jack did you get it" asked Sarah as she saw him

heading to his locker. "yes but its having that same effect on me as last time can you call Aunt Veronica to come get it" asked Jack, "yea hang on" replied Sarah as she pulled

out her phone. "hey mom he got it and its ready for pick up" replied Sarah as she was on the phone," ok thank you I'll be their in twenty minutes" replied Veronica as Sarah

hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later Veronica came by as Jack handed her the crystal through the back were the basket ball quarts were. Jack went back to his P.E.

class in time as the class were heading out to run a mile again. "ok class its that time again for the mile" said Mrs. Carvery, the whole class than went down to the track that

went around the football field. "on your marks go" yelled Mrs. Carvery as she blew her whistle, about thirty seconds in the mile Jack was in second place as he caught up to

Travis the top fastest runner in the whole class as he than easily passed him as he kept gaining distance between him and Travis. Mrs. Carvery was shocked to see him go as

he finished the first lap in under forty seconds as he over lapped ten kids. Jack realized this and slowed down as Travis started to catch up to him. Mrs. Carvery was amazed

at Jacks record as he ran the mile in five minutes and thirty seconds, Travis and the other students were all out of breath as Jack just sat down and rested. In the locker

rooms, "ok what type of drugs are you taking to cheat like that cause I know no one can run that fast and beat me" said Travis as he walked up to Jack. "no drugs I just go

running a lot since I was little Sarah and I would race each other and I guess I just got used to the fast pace" replied Jack as he smiled and exited the gym.

**Science lab**

Drew walked in as Sam was behind him, "I can't believe our robot that we discovered in the Arctic is alive and is the city's hero" replied Sam, "hey it wasn't our fault the

lightning hit the plane" replied Drew as they walked past Mrs. Hilton as she was looking at the material in the piece of crystal she broke from the shard Jack gave her. "what

do they mean by the bot they found" thought Veronica as she heard their conversation. "hey Drew, Sam I didn't mean to over hear but what bot in the Arctic" asked

Veronica, "oh well Hank invited us on a Medal hunt for sunken treasure in the arctic when we found this white robot frozen in the ice and when we were passing over a lake a

lightning bolt struck our plane and that's what I think reactivated it but when we landed our cargo shaft was open and the bot was gone" replied Drew as they than walked

into the break room. "so that's how Jack got here" thought Veronica as she closed her office door and locked it as she looked at the crystal. "wow amazing the components in

this crystal are the same as Jack's blood" thought Veronica as she melted the whole crystal into a container. "well I'm off" said Veronica as she signed out and exited the

building to go home.

**Home**

Sarah and Jack got home as he went up to his room as he looked at the picture. "who are you" whispered Jack as he stared at it, "Jack, Sarah are you home" yelled Veronica.

"yea" replied Jack and Sarah as they headed down the stairs. "Jack that crystal you gave me is made up of the same material as your blood and get this it turns out you were

frozen in ice in the Arctic and a few of my coworkers found you and their was a plane malfunction that caused you to land at our feet" replied Veronica. Jack than zoned out

as a bit of memory came back. As he remembered a female bot about to be squished as he grabbed it but than another bot got her as the ice caved in and he fell into the ice.

"Jack... Jack are you their" replied Veronica as she waved her hand in front of his eyes, "huh oh sorry" replied Jack as he looked at Veronica. "well now encase you lose blood

we can use this to refill some of it" replied Veronica as she placed the container in the fridge. "great but I still can't believe I was in that ice for who knows how long which

means those kids I saw in the pic with me are probably dead by now" replied Jack as he got up to and started to head up the stairs. "Jack" replied Sarah as her mom stopped

her as they watched him head up to his room, Sarah looked at her, "this is all hard for him to take in after all he has been trapped in ice for what I hear from the records

from the lad that Drew and Sam had they marked he was in their for one hundred and thirty six years" replied Veronica. "I think I'm going to go to bed" replied Sarah as she

went up to her room as she heard Jack yelling as he through what sounded like a pillow at the door, Sarah had tears in her eyes as she heard him and it reminded her of

when he died how she felt.


	18. Chapter 18 Drama

**War ship**

"I can't believe he got away" yelled Blaze as she stormed out of the control room, "well maybe if you had us guard him instead of these clones he wouldn't have escaped"

replied Ballistic as he attached his machine guns on his arms. "send out the fliers they can scout out the air for him and attack him on site" replied Blaze, "yes mam" replied

Streak as he left to get a few fliers ready to deploy. "once you finish that new device we can all attack him and his precious city while he's defenseless to attack" replied Blaze

with an evil smile. "Blaze I have ten fliers ready for your command" replied Streak as he came in, "good now send them out" replied Blaze. "right away that autobot won't

even now what hit him" replied Streak as he left.

**Morning**

"Jack are you up" asked Sarah as she knocked on the door. "yea I'm up" replied Jack as he got out of bed, "I can't believe their all gone everyone that knows me is dead"

thought Jack as he placed his hands on his head. Jack than got dress as he walked out of his room and down stairs, "hey how you feeling" asked Sarah as she grabbed her

bag. "ok I guess I'll be right out just need to get my book for math" replied Jack as he went up to grab his books as he put them in his bag and went down stairs as he went

out of the house. Sarah locked up as they headed off to school, "hey Jack" yelled Alissa as she ran up, "oh hey Alissa" replied Jack as they entered the school.

**School**

Jack went over to his locker as he kept thinking who he was before. Sarah and Alissa watched as they saw him staring at his reflection in the mirror, "is he going to be ok"

asked Alissa, "yea he just need some time" replied Sarah. Jack went to class as he sat in the back during Language Arts, Math and social studies, his next class was P.E. as

today the class was swimming as he just stayed on the bleachers while the class went in the pool. "hey look who can't swim" said Travis to Max and Kevin as they saw Jack

on the bleachers, "hey what do you think should we help him in the pool" laughed Travis ans Max and Kevin nodded. That's when Travis and Max both grabbed his hands and

legs as they carried him towards the pool. "let me go please" yelled Jack, "oh but we all have to participate in P.E." mocked Travis. Mrs. Carvery was helping another student

as she heard the commotion, "I said let me go" yelled Jack as he than used his legs as he kicked Max in the face and than spun around as he punched Travis in the face with

the glove hand as he went into the pool. Jack just stood their as he turned towards Kevin who was surprised at what happened. Kevin just walked away as Mrs. Carvery

walked up, "well I can't say I enjoyed that little show but you know I have to send you to the principles office" replied Mrs. Carvery as she pulled Travis out of the pool, "get

to the nurse both of you" yelled Mrs. Carvery as Max and Travis left. Jack headed over to the principles office as he sat out side for his name to be called. "Jack Hilton" said

Mr. Simmons as Jack walked in, "can you tell me what happened" asked Mr. Simmons, "yea they tried to put me in the pool even though I can't swim so I took action to

escape by getting them to let go, since they didn't listen" replied Jack as he sat their. "well since this is your first time I guess this will be a warning but if you get into

another fight you will be suspended for a week" replied Mr. Simmons, "yes sir" replied Jack as he left.

**After school**

Sarah, Alissa and Jack all went to Mr. Burgers as they got smoothies, that's when they heard screams coming from down the street. They all ran to see what was happening

when they saw flying versions of those purple bots shooting at building as they transformed and started destroying cars. "that's it" yelled Jack as he ran behind a building and

transformed as he drove past Sarah and Alissa at full speed. "ive had about enough of you destroying this city" yelled Angel Blade as he transformed and punched one in the

face. He than activated his blades as he he crossed the blades as he charged at them and sliced four of them up. The last six all activated their guns and started to shoot at

him as he used his blades to reflect the blasts away. After five minutes all ten of the cons were dead as he ran towards Alissa and Sarah as he shrunk down and back to

human as he turned to look at the fallen bots. "wow that was awesome" replied Alissa, "yea he did a good job" replied Sarah as they left before the police showed up as they

parted ways from Alissa.

**Home**

Jack and Sarah entered the house as Veronica was already home. "so how was school" asked Veronica, "good" replied Sarah, "it was ok" replied Jack, "really cause Mr.

Simmons called and told me you got sent to his office do to a fight at school" replied Aunt Veronica, "yea they tried to throw me in the pool so I punched them to get them to

let me go" replied Jack, "you don't just punch them you tell them to stop" replied Aunt Veronica, "I did that but they didn't stop" replied Jack. "so why not tell Mrs. Carvery"

replied Aunt Veronica, "I can't do that" replied Jack, "why not" asked Aunt Veronica, "cause I cant tell her I can't swim because I'm a robotic alien" replied Jack as he walked

away up to his room. Veronica thought for a moment and knew he was right about that. Veronica than made dinner as they ate at the table. "so did you get suspended"

asked Sarah, "no just a warning" replied Jack, "well that's good" replied Sarah as they finished eating. "well night" replied Jack as he got up and left the living room up the

stairs to his room. "man boys are difficult to understand" replied Sarah, "well at least in his case its cause he's an alien robot with out any memory of his past, so yea I can

see why their would be some complications" replied Veronica.


	19. Chapter 19 kidnapped part 1

**Warship**

"err what am I missing" yelled Blaze as she paced back and forth while Streak was working on a way to stop Angel Blade. "man this auto bot has kicked all our gears and we

still can't figure out his true motive" replied Streak. "well we still have one hundred and ten clones left including the newest silver models" replied Streak, "if only Ballistic

could finish that device we can destroy whats important to him" replied Blaze. Burnout and Ballistic were in the weapons room cleaning and reshuffling the weapons. "man

what is with Blaze obsession with this Angel Blade anyways" asked Burnout as he finished cleaning the missiles, "it's almost like Megatron and Optimus Prime always trying to

destroy one another" replied Ballistic. "you know if Starscream was around I bet he can help find a way to stop him" replied Burnout, "eh he was to crazy in the head" replied

Ballistic, "what if once you finish your device we all go down and stop him as a team, since he can't take all of us on" replied Burnout. "man that's a great idea we should tell

Blaze so she can stop over exerting her optics before they overheat" replied Ballistic. "ha" replied Burnout as he placed the missile on the shelf.

**Home**

"another day passed" replied Jack as he got out of bed. He got dressed and went down stairs and got breakfast as he sat down at the table. Sarah than walked down as she

got her breakfast, "morning Jack" replied Sarah as she sat down, "morning" replied Jack as he ate a bowl of cereal. Ten minutes later Jack got his pack pack as he saw his

other hand was now silver do to the contact with the crystal. He quickly grabbed his gloves as he put them on. Sarah and Jack both exited the house as they headed off to

school.

**School**

After a twenty minute walk as they were at school were the construction crew finally fixed the gym after a month and three weeks of working on it. Jack was walking down

the hall as everyone was looking at him as they moved out of his way, "um what is going on" asked Jack as he walked next to Sarah, "I have no idea maybe they heard what

happened" replied Sarah. "Jack Hilton" yelled Travis as he walked up, "what now" mumbled Jack as he turned around. "so do you want to hang with us" replied Travis, "wait

what" replied Jack confused, "hey for someone to be able to hit like that and was able to escape both our grips deserves my respect" replied Travis as everyone started

clapping since the new kid finally stood up for himself. "um thanks" replied Jack, even Mrs. Carvery smiled as she went back into the girls locker room. "that's when Alissa

walked up as she saw Travis, Max and Kevin walking away with Jack, "um did I miss something" asked Alissa as she walked up to Sarah, "no just that Jack Has earned their

respect since he punched him in the face" replied Sarah. "wait Jack our Jack actually got Travis's and his group's respect" replied Alissa shocked, "of course our Jack" replied

Sarah with a smile.

**Warship**

"lord Blaze one of the drones you sent sent us back this image" replied one of the clones, "wait what the autobot we have been fighting this whole time was nothing more

than a teenager" yelled Blaze as she saw the video of Angel Blade shrinking into a human with two girls next to him. "I want this boy found and I want everything you got on

him now" replied Blaze, "yes lord Blaze" replied the clone as he walked out.

**Military Base**

"sir theirs something you might want to see" replied one of the soldiers, "what is it corporal Fletcher" replied Colonel Jones as he walked over to the video. "it appears the one

known as Angel Blade is a teenager sir" replied corporal Fletcher, "what who is this teenager" asked Colonel Jones, "that's the problem sir there is nothing on here about him

besides that he goes to a high school" replied Corporal Fletcher. "can you get me a name" asked Colonel Jones, "yes sir he goes by a fake name of Jack Hilton" replied

Corporal Fletcher. "alright we have a teenager to tag and bag" yelled Colonel Jones, "but sir isn't that against the law" asked Corporal Fletcher, "no since he isn't human he's

a machine so the laws don't apply to him" replied Colonel Jones, "get me Sargent Tamale" yelled Colonel Jones. Five minutes later, "you wanted to see me sir" replied

Sargent Tamale as she entered the room. "yes I need you and your team to capture this boy with any means and use force if you have to" replied Colonel Jones, "but sir he's

just a teenager what do we need from him" asked Sargent Tamale, "well lets just say he's no ordinary teenager" replied Colonel Jones as he handed her the screen printed

picture of Jack Hilton with the school's name and with the house he's staying at. "yes sir" replied Sargent Tamale as she left the room to get her team ready. "ok team we got

assigned a mission that we can't fail" replied Sargent Tamale as she handed them a copy of the picture, "wait but this is just a kid and he goes to my daughters school"

replied Private Burgle as he looked at the picture. "well today we get to bring him in since he isn't your typical teenager" replied Sargent Tamale, "so whats the plan than"

asked Corporal Yamaha, "we wait till he is walking home than we dart and bag him before he can escape or attack us" replied Sargent Tamale.

**School**

"hey Jack how was history" asked Alissa as she sat down at the lunch table next to him, "it was boring a little we were learning stuff from the year twenty twelve and how our

economy has change since than" replied Jack. "aw that does sound boring" replied Sarah as she sat down, "aw hey Sarah I didn't see you their" replied Jack a little startled.

"so what you all want to talk about" asked Sarah, "how about what we are going to do once we graduate" asked Alissa, "well I hope to get married and start a family" replied

Sarah, "I might try and start my own hair salon" replied Alissa, "well if I'm going to be stuck as a machine I guess I can be your guys guardian protector till the time comes"

replied Jack as he looked at Sarah than at Alissa. "hey don't forget that cheer practice is today" replied Alissa as the lunch bell rang, "ok thanks" replied Sarah as she got up.

"oh Sarah I almost forgot I made this for you" replied Jack as he handed her a black box, "what is it" asked Sarah as she opened it, "its a bracelet I made and that blue

crystal is an energy shield to protect you when you get into trouble and I'm not their to protect you" replied Jack as Sarah put it on and the bracelet than started moving as it

latched on and was now stuck on her wrist. "um Jack is it suppose to do that" asked Sarah nervous. "yea it links to your mind so when you think about something to protect

you or someone else it will react to your thought" replied Jack amazed at his handy work. "but don't you need it" asked Sarah, "no I figured encase I was to go away you also

have a token from me and the only way for it to be removed is if you were to die or cut off your arm" replied Jack. "wait its literally stuck on my for life" replied Sarah

shocked, "yup" replied Jack as they exited the cafeteria. "well thank you Jack" replied Sarah as she hugged him.


	20. Chapter 20 kidnapped part 2

**School**

Sarah looked at her bracelet during math class as she smiled as it shined in the light. "hey Sarah were did you get that" asked a girl next to her, "oh it was my grand mothers

before she died I thought I lost it till Jack found it" replied Sarah to not add attention on to how she really got it. After class she went to the gym for cheer practice, "wow cool

bracelet" replied Alissa as they got dressed, "yes its from Jack its to protect me from them and a thank you token for helping him" replied Sarah, "aw that's so sweet of him"

replied Alissa, "yea" replied Sarah as she moved her wrist back and forth, "well I'll see you inside" replied Alissa as she left the locker room. "ok" replied Sarah as she tied her

shoes as she than left to meet up with the girls. "um Sarah you know you can't wear jewelry during practice" said Mrs. Carvery as she stopped Sarah before leaving. "oh I'm

sorry Mrs. Carvery but it doesn't come off you see it sort of stuck on my wrist since this morning" replied Sarah, "come here I bet I can get it off" replied Mrs. Carvery as she

walked into her office and pulled out some wire cutters. "um I don't think that will work" replied Sarah, "trust me, I have a closet fool of tools we can use" replied Mrs.

Carvery. She than placed the cutters on the bracelet as she pulled down only to hear a loud snap sound as her cutter blades broke. Mrs Carvery looked at the bracelet and

their was not even a scratch on it, after ten minutes of using all sorts of tools nothing even put a scratch on it, "ok I guess since this isn't working we can make an exception

as long as it doesn't inter fear with your performance" replied Mrs. Carvery as they left to the gym. After school Jack was heading home, "mam I have the subject in my sight

permission to fire" asked Private Burgle, "granted" replied Sargent Tamale in the ear piece. Jack was walking down the side walk, "ouch" yelled Jack as he reached behind his

neck and pulled out a tiny dart. He than turned around as he started to get dizzy he than dropped the dart as he hit the ground as his eyes went bright blue as more medal

started to form over his hands, as he than collapsed on the ground as the medal went back to form his gloves. "mam the target is now down, I repeat we have the target

down" replied Private Burgle as he picked up his sniper and placed it back in its case. "good work" replied Sargent Tamale, they than drove the military truck up as they

grabbed Jack's body and dragged him into the truck and drove off.

**Base**

"Colonel Jones, we have him sir" replied Sargent Tamale, "good work bring him into the interrogation room" replied Colonel Jones as he watched as they carried Jack into the

building. Sargent Tamale watched as he just sat their with his hands cuffed to the table. Colonel Jones than walked over as Sargent Tamale let him in, "ugh my head"

moaned Jack as he started to wake up, "aw I'm glad to see your awake" replied Colonel Jones as he sat down. "mph" moaned Jack as he tugged at the cuffs as he got up, "oh

don't worry those cuffs can't be broken their doubled plated" replied Colonel Jones. "what do you want from me" replied Jack as he sat back down, "we want the robot armor

known as Angel Blade now were are you hiding it" replied Colonel Jones, "what makes you think I know" replied Jack, "because we have no data on your birth or were ever

your from and we've seen the medal on your body which tells us your the pilot so were are you from and why are you here and were is your robot armor machine" replied

Colonel Jones as he got up from the table as he placed a folder on it, "I don't remember" replied Jack. "look kid I'm not here to play games alright, now tell me were it is"

yelled Colonel Jones as he slammed the table.

**Home**

Sarah was walking home when she saw a van out side her house. "mom are you home" yelled Sarah as she walked in, "yes honey and were is Jack" asked Veronica from the

kitchen, "I thought he was already home and did you know there is a van watching the house" replied Sarah, "yea I don't know what they want though" replied Veronica. The

van stayed their till night fall, "sir we have no reports of the boy yet" replied one of the FBI agents, "we got the boy you can return back to headquarters" replied another

agent on the walker talkie, "copy that" replied the agent as they left, "hey mom their leaving" replied Sarah as she looked through the window, "good riddance they've been

their before I even got home at four" replied Veronica as she placed dinner down. "but if they just left and Jack isn't here than that means they know about him" replied

Sarah as she looked at her bracelet, "great just what we need, oh and were did you get that" asked Veronica, "Jack gave it to me, its his energy shield that he equip into a

bracelet that can't come off or be destroyed" replied Sarah. "we have to go and save him" continued Sarah now worried at what they might do to him, "ok Sarah lets go"

replied Veronica as she grabbed her coat.

**Road**

"ok so were would they take him" replied Veronica as she drove down the street, "mom look its that van we can follow it" replied Sarah as they caught up to it but stayed far

enough back to not get noticed. After a two hour drive they reached a gate were a soldier was standing guard. "excuse me mam this is off limits to civilians" replied the

Soldier, "look one of your men kidnapped my niece and I want him back so can I please talk to your superior officer" replied Veronica. "can you get Colonel Jones on the

phone" replied the soldier into the phone. "sir sorry to interrupt but I have a woman here saying we kidnapped her niece and she wants him back" replied the soldier, "huh

huh yes sir ok right away sir" replied the Soldier as he hung up, "ok your clear to come in its the building on your left and you can talk to the soldiers their and they will take

you in" replied the soldier as he opened up the gate and handed back her id card. "thank you" replied Veronica as she drove through.

**Warship**

"Blaze we have a problem the earths military has captured the human" replied Streak as he walked in, "alright send twelve silver fliers and six vehicons to break him out and

bring him here" replied Blaze, "yes lord Blaze" replied Streak as he called up the fliers and vehicons to the roof as he opened up a ground bridge as they all ran through.

Streak than left to the monitor room to make sure they get the job done.


	21. Chapter 21 kidnapped Part 3

**Base**

Sargent Tamale watch as the Colonel Jones was getting mad, "look kid we have pictures of you coming out from behind building right as Angel Blade disappears" said Colonel

Jones, "look I told you I cant give you want" replied Jack as he sat their. "ok fine can you answer us this than, whats your real name" asked Colonel Jones, "Jack Hilton"

replied Jack as he looked at the Colonel. "we know you aren't Jack Hilton cause he doesn't exist, now what is your name" yelled Colonel Jones. "I already told you" replied

Jack as he stood up. "fine than I guess your friends will answer for you" replied Colonel Jones. Jack sat back down knowing he had no proof as the Colonel left the room. He

than went into another room "so you must be Sarah Hilton is that correct" asked Colonel Hilton, "yes sir but were is Jack" replied Sarah. Sarah had on her sweater to cover

her bracelet so they couldn't see it. "tell me is Jack Hilton his real name" asked the colones as he opened up a folder, "yes" replied Sarah as the monitor they placed on her

arm started beeping, "that's a lie" replied the inspector as he looked at his machine. "look we don't know his real name so we gave him our last name" replied Sarah as the

monitor was steady, "ok than so do you know were the Angel Blade armor is because a few of our scientist had lost it when they were bringing it here and now we got this

teenager running around in it, so were is it" replied the Colonel, "I don't know were he put it" replied Sarah, as the machine went steady, "err ok than do you know why he is

here" asked the Colonel, "no sir" replied Sarah, the monitor went steady, "tell me does this Angel Blade come to your rescue when your in danger" asked the Colonel. "yes

sir" replied Sarah as she was getting annoyed, "do you know how he uses the armor" asked the Colonel, "no sir" replied Sarah as the machine started beeping, "aw so you do

know, now tell me how does he use it" replied the Colonel, "I can't do that" replied Sarah, "oh and why not" replied the Colonel, "because I promised him I wouldn't tell

anyone" replied Sarah. "fine than" replied the Colonel as he left to the next room. "Mrs. Hilton your husband was a good man" replied Colonel Jones, "what do you want"

replied Veronica, "answers than your free to go" replied Colonel Jones, "look if its about Angel Blade I don't know anything my daughter knows more than I do" replied

Veronica, "oh she told us everything thanks to the lie detector" replied the Colonel as he sat down. "so you know how we found him and how he had no memory when I hit

him with my car" replied Veronica, "aw um well no she didn't mention those parts" replied the Colonel. "oh" replied Veronica knowing her mistake, "so tell me how did he get

that armor to work" asked the Colonel than he remember the storm and how the lightning hit the plane, "of course so that's how he got it working" mumbles the Colonel as

he went out of the room. "wait whats is" asked Veronica as she watched him exit the room. Sargent Tamale was looking through the two way glass as Jack looked at the cuffs

as he pulled on them but nothing was working. "ugh why is this happening" replied Jack to himself, she kinda felt sorry that a teenager had to go through this, "don't tell me

your feeling sorry for him on me are you" asked Colonel Jones as he entered the back room, "oh no I was just um" stumbled Sargent Tamale as she looked at Colonel Jones.

"tell me what would happen if you played this tape which contains screaming of the one he cares about" asked Colonel Jones, "um I don't know I guess he would feel helpless

and have to tell you everything in order to help them" answered Sargent Tamale. "exactly correct and that's why I had my best men record their voices into it so to him it

sounds like their the ones being tortured" replied Colonel Jones, "but isn't that going a little to far to do to a teenager" asked Sargent Tamale, "none since I want to make him

cry so he will tell us everything I want to know" replied Colonel Jones. He than left the room as he entered the room on the other side of the one way mirror so she can

monitor everything without being seen. "so since you wont tell me what I want to hear I guess I have no choice but to play this" replied Colonel Jones as he played the

tape,"stop please" yelled Jack as he yanked at the cuffs, "oh I'm not stopping this tape till you tell me everything" yelled the Colonel as he kept it on play, Sargent Tamale

felt bad for Jack to have to listen to that, "I told you to stop" yelled Jack as he started to have an opposite effect than the Colonel thought, "oh am I making you mad" replied

the Colonel as he watched as Jack started to breath heavy as he clench his hands into fists, Jack felt something different as his eyes went from glowing blue to blood red with

rage as he stood up. "Sit down boy and tell me what I want to know" yelled Colonel Jones, "I said stop this now" roared Jack as he easily broke the cuffs as he looked up at

the Colonel, "what in blaze are you" yelled Colonel Jones as he saw his eyes, Sargent Tamale covered her mouth as she watched the medal on him form as she saw his eyes

red. Just than they heard a loud explosion coming from out side as their base was getting under attack. Jack than punched at the wall as it crumbled and more medal formed

on him, a few soldiers started to open fire at Jack as the bullets bounced off his medal chest. He than charged at them as he punched and threw a few of them as they hit the

wall as he continued to walk down the hall. "sir we have to get out of here there are giant robots destroying the base" yelled a soldier as he saw the Colonel on the ground in

fear, "did you see that he's like a weapon now ready to go off" replied Colonel Jones as Sargent Tamale than went to help him up, "sir I think we just unleashed a monster on

our own base" replied Sargent Tamale, "yes I know but we got to get our men out of here before he kills them" replied the Colonel as he ran out of the room as he looked

down the hall he saw twenty soldiers unconscious on the ground. After ten minutes Sargent Tamale ran to Veronica's room as she unlocked her cuffs, "what is going on"

yelled Veronica as they made their way to Sarah, "our base is under attack" replied Sargent Tamale as they reached her room. "mom whats happening" asked Sarah, "the

base is being attacked" replied Sargent Tamale, that's when the roof started cracking as it started to fall, Sarah than put her left arm up as an energy shield covered all three

of them. "wow Sarah" replied Veronica, "I understand now what Jack meant" replied Sarah, "hey were is Jack" asked Veronica, "um about that it turned out Colonel Jones

played a fake tape of you guys being tortured and the next thing we knew he had red eyes and started destroying everything" replied Sargent Tamale, "mom we need to help

him" replied Sarah, "how could you do that" yelled Veronica as they left the room. "we thought he would give in and tell us but now we know he is the armor" replied Sargent

Tamale, "ugh its not armor you idiots its his real body form" yelled Veronica as they ran out side. "awwww" roared Angel Blade as he sliced at ten cons with his blades. Sarah

saw his anger as she had tears in her eyes since shes never seen him like this, that's when he grabbed a tank as a few soldiers jumped out as he threw it at a silver con.

After twenty minutes as everything around him was destroyed as he activated his guns and started shooting the choppers that hovered and fired at him. "you have to tell

them to stop please you are only making it worse" pleaded Sarah as she looked at Sargent Tamale, "all units fall back" replied Sargent Tamale as the choppers and tanks

pulled back from him. Angel Blade had his guns out as he breathed heavily as his eyes stayed red. "Jack you have to stop" yelled Sarah as she walked up to Angel Blade,

"err" yelled Angel Blade as he turned around and started to shoot at Sarah as her shield activated, "Sarah" yelled Veronica, Sarah turned to look at her mom as she held out

her hand to tell her to stay back. Angel Blade looked down as he saw tears in her eyes, "Jack please stop were fine its ok you can stop" replied Sarah as she looked down as

tears fell from her eyes. that's when she felt a medal finger hit her cheek as she looked up, "Sarah" replied Angel Blade as his eyes went from red back to blue. "ugh" yelled

Angel Blade as his body started to glow as he shrank back down, "oh no" replied Sarah as she saw Jack but his left arm was stuck in human size but full robotic as his left

shoulder blade had turned into his white motorcycle finder as well as his legs were robotic. "its worse now" replied Jack as Sarah hugged him, "I felt so angry yet scared at

the same time than I blacked out and when I came to I saw you were crying" replied Jack as they stood up. "aw man that was awesome" yelled the Colonel as he walked up

to them, "now if only we could use that power we can be undefeated" replied Colonel Jones. That's when the FBI showed up as they walked over to Colonel Jones, "you must

be Colonel Jones" replied the FBI agent, "yes I am" replied Colonel Jones, "you are under arrest for kidnapping and assault on the city by turning a hero against the city"

replied the FBI agent as he handcuffed the Colonel, "so what about us" asked Jack, "you can go back home but by the looks of thing I suggest you don't go to school" replied

the FBI agent. "but wait than why were you watching the house" asked Veronica, "the president asked us to since he is a huge liking to Jack's or should I saw Angel Blade's

heroism, so we had to go undercover to figure out Colonel Jones reasons" replied the FBI agent. "well lets go home" replied Jack as they went to Veronica's car.

**Home**

After a long drive they made it home as Jack went inside without being noticed. "wow Jack that look is well its freaky but we can get used to it" replied Sarah, "it looks like

when your rage controlled your actions it also accelerated your robotic DNA to terminate your human DNA and according to my guest your thirty to twenty five percent

human now" replied Veronica as they sat down. "great so Sarah can you let the school know I wont be coming say I'm sick or something till we find a way to make me more

human" replied Jack. "I will Jack" replied Sarah, "well good night I have a test tomorrow" replied Sarah as she got up, "and I will try and get some sleep as well" replied Jack

as he and Sarah left to their rooms. "this doesn't look good" thought Veronica as knew it will only take maybe two more transformations left unless something bad like the

night Alissa found him happens again than he's stuck as a robot" thought Veronica as she than got up to go to bed after locking the door and turning off the lights.


	22. Chapter 22 Last Stand part 1

**The next day**

Jack woke up as he sat on his bed looking as the medal that formed over his jeans and part of his shirt on the front and his back as he touched his left arm now white

armor on it as well as a finder on his back. "ugh I can't believe its this bad already" thought Jack as he got out of his room. "morning Jack" replied Veronica "morning

where's Sarah" asked Jack as he sat down, "its ten in the morning she's already at school" replied Veronica as he pulled out a box. "um whats that" asked Jack as she

opened it, "oh don't worry its my med kit" replied Veronica as she walked over to Jack and stuck the needle into his right arm as she drew blood and put it into a

container as she labeled it. "is it bad" asked Jack, "well I see a lot of blue blood but hopefully the telescope at the lab will tell us, well Um off to the lab" replied

Veronica as she left the house. "ok bye" replied Jack, after an hour has past Jack got really bored as he turned on the TV.

**School**

Sarah went up to the office as she found the principle, "Mr. Simmons, sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to let you know Jack will be out of school for a few days he's

sick with a nasty cold" replied Sarah, "oh ok tell him I said hope he gets well" replied Mr. Simmons as he played solitaire on his computer. "hey Sarah where's Jack"

asked Alissa oh um well you see he sort of changed" replied Sarah, "yea I know he has a silver hand and he turns into a bot I get it but I thought he still came to

school after that" replied Alissa, "no I mean he's changed changed to were he can't come to school anymore" replied Sarah. "oh well can I see him after school" asked

Alissa, "sure that's fine but you may be shocked when you see the change" replied Sarah, "hey who would of guess the first boy I get a crush on turns out to be a

robotic alien from another planet" replied Alissa as they laughed. "so you do like him" replied Sarah with a smile, "well yea he's cute and nice" replied Alissa, "well I'm

sorry your first love turned out like this but at least you can tell your kids the story of your first love being an alien" replied Sarah, "yea I guess it would make a good

story to tell and maybe you could write a book on it" replied Alissa. "maybe I will" replied Sarah as they went to class.

**Lab**

Veronica went over to her office as she placed the blood sample into the device as it zoomed in to were you can see the blood cells on the computer screen. "wow his

blood isn't killing the red blood cells but the red cells are turning into the blue blood cells" thought Veronica as she took notes, that's when her assistant walked in as

he looked at what she was looking at. "what is that" asked Nick as he looked at the screen, "oh that is a liquid form of a crystal someone brought in and it appears to

be mutating the red blood cells I put on it" replied Veronica to cover the real truth, "and why did you decide to use human blood" asked Nick as he saw the blue cells

transforming the red cells, "well I thought maybe is we could use this to make people fully immune to other diseases that might show up in the future but theirs a

problem" replied Veronica, "and whats that" asked Nick, "here I'll show you" replied Veronica as she pricked his finger, "ow" yelled Nick as blood slowly came out.

"now drop your blood into the container" replied Veronica, "um ok" replied Nick as he did. "watch" replied Veronica as they both looked at the computer as the blue

cells terminated the red quickly. "wow that is so creepy" replied Nick, "I know right it doesn't matter what blood fish, rodent, human, bird, reptile they all end up the

same way" replied Veronica.

**Warship**

"Blaze we have a great idea" said Ballistic as he walked in, "well what is it" yelled Blaze now irritated that nothing was working to stop Angel Blade. "remember how

one of our clones sent back that picture" asked Ballistic, "yea what about it" replied Blaze, "it turns out that's now all it sent back" replied Ballistic, "what do you

mean" asked Blaze, "here look it turns out their were two girls with the human and if we snatched them and we all work together and fight him as a team we might

be able to win" replied Ballistic. "that is the best idea you had these past few months, lets do it" replied Blaze as she called in Streak and Burnout, "you called" replied

Burnout as they walked in. "yes we figured out a great plan to terminate Angel Blade" replied laze as she told them the plan.

**Home**

Sarah and Alissa walked in as Jack was up stairs in his room as he looked at the picture, "I'm sorry I left you guys but I'm happy as I get to help this city and I got to

fight these mean bots that try to destroy this city" said Jack as he looked at the picture. "Jack I'm home" yelled Sarah as her and Alissa walked up the stairs. Sarah

and Alissa got to his door as she opened it. "hey Jack how... oh wow I had no idea it was this bad" said Alissa as she saw him as he stood up from the bed. "I know

its bad but I feel no different" replied Jack as he put the picture away, "I can see why you can't come to school anymore" replied Alissa as she felt his finder on his

back and his left arm. "yea but Aunt Veronica is trying to find a way to make me some what human again" replied Jack. "hey is that a picture of your friends" asked

Alissa as she saw it on his desk, "yea I think so" replied Jack, "oh my god" replied Alissa as she looked at it, "what, what is it" asked Sarah as she recognized Raf in

the picture. "this boy here is my great grandfather" replied Alissa as she pointed at Raf, "wait what" replied Jack shocked, "that means if my math is correct you are

over a hundred and fifty years old" replied Alissa as she looked at him. "but that's insane so the Arctic made it to were I was asleep for Hundred and thirty six years"

replied Jack as he sat down. "well in science today we learned if the body is frozen fast enough you can resurrect the body in a sleep like state and if you defrost it

correctly you could revive it to live again" replied Alissa. "wait Jack remember Aunt Veronica told us a plane was struck by lightning so what if that's what woke you

up and do the amount of energy it wiped out your memory" replied Sarah. "wow this is a lot to process" replied Jack as he thought it through, "well I got homework

to get done so I'll see you tomorrow and we can walk to school together" replied Alissa, "yea I'd like that" replied Sarah as she walked Alissa to the door. Thirty

minutes later Veronica walked in the house as Jack and Sarah were eating dinner. "well" asked Jack, "I'm sorry but there is no way to reverse the effect its almost

like a caterpillar effect no matter how much it tries to be a caterpillar eventually it will turn into a butterfly and as for you, your body is trying to transform you to

what your meant to be" replied Veronica as she sat down and Sarah got her a plate of chicken noodle pasta. "thank you honey" replied Veronica, "so I am going to

change" replied Jack, "yup" replied Veronica as she ate her dinner. After dinner Jack helped with dishes and cleaning off the table. After that was done he and Sarah

went up stairs as they got ready for bed, while veronica locked up.


	23. Chapter 23 Last Stand part 2

**Two days later**

Sarah was getting ready when Jack walked down the stairs, "hey Sarah, you almost ready for school" asked Jack as he got down a bowl and a box of cereal, "yea

Alissa and I are going to walk to school together today" replied Sarah as she grabbed her books. "well have fun" replied Jack as she opened the door, "thanks I'll try

oh and I have cheer today after school" replied Sarah as she than closed the door. She walked to the corner as Alissa was waiting for her, "what took you so long"

replied Alissa with a smile as they started walking, "sorry I had to make sure I had all my books I need for today's test" replied Sarah as they began to walk. To

school a green ground bridge portal opened up as a black car drove through it as it transformed, "gotcha" yelled Ballistic as he grabbed the two girls and tossed them

into the air as he transformed and they fell into the seats as his hood transformed back over as seat belts locked them in place. "let us go" yelled Sarah as she

tugged at the door handle, that's when a claw came out of the dashboard and zapped Sarah and Alissa to knock them out. "finally that should shut them up"

mumbled Ballistic through the radio as he speed through the ground bridge.

**Home**

Five hours have passed since Sarah left the house as Jack sat down on the couch as he turned on the TV. "breaking news it appears there are two girls tied up on a

roof top on a pull that looks to have been shoved through the building" said Sandra as the camera man zoomed in on the girls. Jack quickly jumped of the couch

when he saw who the girls were as they looked at the chopper. "don't worry I'm on my way" yelled Jack as he ran out of the house.

**Road**

Jack went behind a building as he transformed as the medal formed on his face as his glowed Blue as he got taller and within five seconds he was Angel Blade. He

quickly transformed into his bike mode as he zoomed out of the alley way almost hitting a passing car as they blared their horn. "almost there" thought Angel Blade

as he turned a corner as he speed down the street. "look theirs Angel Blade" yelled Sandra as the camera man than turned to look were she was pointing. The

teachers at the school had their class TV on as they watched the news since their students were the ones on it. Even Veronica at work had her radio on as she heard

the name of the girls. She than left work as she drove down as Angel Blade sped in front of her as she turned the corner. He than transformed as he ran on the street

as he jumped up and grabbed onto the building as he began to climb up on it. Now on the roof he ran to the ledge were they were as he reached down and grabbed

the rope as he pulled them up. Taking off the mouth covers, "are you guys ok" asked Angel Blade as he knelt down, that's when a military fighter Jet flew passed the

news chopper, "it appears the military are here but I was not given any indication they were coming" replied Sandra as the pilot swerves the chopper out of the way.

"its a trap" yelled Alissa as he got the rope off them, "what" replied Angel Blade as he stood up hearing the Jets engine. He than turned around as the jet transformed

in mid air and punched Angel Blade in the face as he fell back off the roof top of the building. Crashing on the ground shook the ground as everyone ran to get out of

the way, "ok that hurt" mumbled Angel Blade as he got up. Sarah and Alissa went over to the roof top door as they began to go down the stairs were a few workers

were their to help them get out of the building. "that's the bad thing about being a hero your like a moth to flames when it comes to these weak humans" yelled

Streak as he landed on the ground. "your wrong they are the reason why I fight because they give me strength" yelled Angel Blade as he punched Streak sending

him backwards. "wait whats that" yelled Sandra as the camera man looked at the street, "it looks like theirs a van and car speeding towards the fight" yelled Sandra.

"oh god its now three against four" replied Sandra as the car and van transformed as Ballistic started to shoot at Angel Blade with his machine gun as he charged at

him. Angel Blade than jumped out of the way as the bullets his the building as he followed Angel Blades motions while shooting. "stand still already" yelled Ballistic as

he than deactivated his machine gun as he than transformed his hands to cannons as he blasted at him. Sarah and Alissa got out of the building as well as the

citizens in it as the building was now on fire and full of bullet holes, Veronica than got out of the car as she ran over to Sarah and hugged her and Alissa, "oh thank

god your both safe" replied Veronica. "mom what about Jack he can't take all three of them on by him self" replied Sarah as they watched the battle, "I'm sure he can

beat them" replied Veronica as they got over to were the police had the area taped off for everyone to stay back. "Burnout use the sonic blaster" yelled Ballistic as he

and Angel Blade were now at a stand off as their blades collided as they both pushed against one another. "I'm not going to let you guys win" yelled Angel Blade as

he put more force into his blades. "ok ready" yelled Burnout as he started up the blaster as Ballistic than shoved off from the blades as he rolled over to the side.

"this is going to hurt" thought Angel Blade as he saw the blaster as Burnout shot a huge energy blast at him sending him crashing through three tall buildings. "yea

we got him" yelled Burnout as he and Ballistic watched him crash through the buildings. "yup that hurt" said Jack as he saw he was back to human as he used his

robotic hand to push off the rubble that fell on him. As he got up he saw the exit was blocked from the crash, so he than went to the star case as he opened the door

and started to go up the ten flight of stairs. "man I really need to exercise more" said Jack out of breath as he finally reached the top. As he opened up the door the

bright light was nearly blinding as he used his right hand to cover his eyes. "their appears to be a boy on the roof but whats with that thing on his left arm" replied

Sandra as the camera turned as everyone at school saw it was Jack, "I just got word that his name is Jack Hilton" replied Sandra, everyone at school including Mr.

Simmons was shocked as he spat out his coffee as he looked at the TV in the teacher lounge with other teachers on their breaks. Jack than walked to the back of the

roof top, "it looks like hes going to jump" replied Sandra as they watched. Jack than started to run as his eyes began to glow as he jumped off the hundred foot

building as he fell head first as his body began to form the medal as he transformed into Angel Blade. Everyone at school was shocked to see that Jack was Angel

Blade, "what Jack Hilton and Angel Blade are one" yelled Sandra as they watched as this teenager turned into Angel Blade. He than hit the ground as he landed on his

feet and his left hand as he used his right hand to hold his sword in the air. He than activated his other sword as he used his left hand to grab it as he charged at the

cons with both blades out. Ballistic also charged at him as he turned his hand inward as his sword took in its place, "this time you will stay down" yelled Ballistic.

While Angel Blade and Ballistic were fighting for twenty minutes Burnout than grabbed a light post as he hit Angel Blade in the back sending him to the ground as his

swords deactivated and magnetic back to his arms as he was on his hands and knees out of breath. Burnout than grabbed his left arm while Ballistic grabbed his right

arm as they held him up while still on his knees. "ugh" moaned Angel Blade as he came to, "don't even try" yelled Streak as he aimed his gun at the back of his head.

"mom he need our help" yelled Sarah as everyone watched. "this may be the end of Angel Blade" replied Sandra, everyone at school watched as some of the girls

had tears in their eyes. that's when the news chopper saw a police chopper fly past them. "we didn't call in any choppers" replied a police man as he looked at

another policeman. that's when the chopper transformed as it landed in front of the bot. "well well well look at what we have here" Said Blaze as she cupped Angel

Blades chin as she lifted it up as he looked her in the eyes. "Why are you doing this" replied Angel Blade as energon leaked from the side of his mouth, "because were

decepticons and your an autobot and I hate autobots" replied Blaze as she let go of his chin as his head went down as he spat out the energon. As she stepped back

she looked at Angel Blade as she activated her blade as she stabbed it into his chest as a lot of energon leaked out. "NOOOOOOO" screamed Sarah as she fell on her

knees in tears as he looked at the blade when all of a sudden he started to see flash backs of when Arcee screamed out when the ice caved in. Blaze than pulled out

her blade as they let go as his body fell back foreword as energon formed a puddle under his body. "clean this mess up" yelled Blaze as Burnout and Ballistic dragged

his body through a ground bridge as it reopened ten miles outside the city as they through his body on the ground as the ground bridge closed. Veronica took Sarah

and Alissa home as Sarah and Alissa both cried knowing he was dead. Everyone at the school was heartbroken including principle Simmons who also had tears in his

eyes as another teacher handed him a tissue. "we did it we finally defeated Angel Blade cheered Burnout, Ballistic and Streak as their ship was five hundred feet

above the city.

**Home**

"mom is he really gone forever" asked Sarah as she looked at her mom, "I hope not cause with those Decepticons over our city they can destroy it with out anyone to

stop them" replied Veronica. "all I have as a memory to Jack is this bracelet" replied Sarah as she looked at it. Sarah than walked up to her room as she looked out

her window up at the stars, "please comeback to us Jack we need you" said Sarah as she prayed. She than laid down as she wiped away the tears as she finally went

to sleep. Veronica was was at the table as she looked at the picture of Sarah, Jack and her as they had a family photo from the mall. "oh Jack why did you have to

die on us when you know this city needs you" said Veronica as tears rolled down her face. After ten minutes she put down the picture as she went up to her room as

she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 Last Stand part 3

**Two days later**

"Blaze what are we going to do now that we terminated the autobot" asked Streak, "now we claim this city as our own" replied Blaze, "well by the look of things I'll

say we can easy force these people to do what ever we want" replied Burnout as he walked in. they already sent forty clones down to forced the humans to mine for

energon as they had a ground bridge open as they had lines of people that were captured go through. "well since theirs nothing to do I guess I'll head to check on the

stock pile" replied Streak as he left.

**On the ground**

The military had no chance as the cons easily took them out. "mom what do you think will happen now that those cons are in charge of this city" asked Sarah while

cleaning dishes, "I don't know but I do know Jack would never want us to give up" replied Veronica as they heard a knock on their door. "Alissa" said Veronica as she

opened the door, "have you heard if anyone tries to use force you will be killed on the spot" replied Alissa as she turned on the News as Sandra was talking about it.

"man I wish Jack was here" replied Alissa, "we all do sweetie" replied Veronica as Alissa sat on the couch next to her. "want some ice cream" asked Sarah as she got

out some bowls, "sure" replied Alissa as she got up to help.

**Ten miles out side the city**

In side Jacks mind "wake up" yelled a voice as Jack floated over to the giant bot, "ugh am I dead" asked Jack as he opened his eyes as he saw the huge spiky dragon

like bot, "no not yet" replied the bot. "but I was stabbed in the chest" replied Jack as he looked at the bot, "yes you were stabbed but lucky for you, you are a rare

bread of cybertronian" replied the bot. "wait who are you" asked Jack, "I am you well I am your true form but thanks to that woman when I was reverted to a proto

form she reactivated my spark well your spark but do to the DNA it altered our form to be a human" replied the bot, "so I'm a dragon" asked Jack confused, "no your

a dragon knight you see we are one of three knights the first ever created and my brothers Unicron and Primus, I created the predicons while Primus created

crybertronians to defeat Unicron his twin who than got banished from cybertron and is now the core of earth in a deep sleep" replied the Dragon Knight. "so if we are

the same than why haven't you spoken to me before" asked Jack, "I've tried but when I saw how you tried to save that female bot I gave you part of my strength to

hold up that chunk of ice but it only lasted a short while, than that blasted energy surge got our two sparks to interfere causing your human DNA to corrupt and their

for your robotic DNA started to takeover your human side" replied the Dragon Knight. "so what do I have to do" asked Jack, "we need to destroy whats left of your

human DNA and make you full cybertronian and once we do theirs no going back" replied the Dragon Knight. "by doing that will I still have my memories" asked Jack,

"yes but our spark and that spark planted inside of you will merge and become one spark giving you enormous strength and weapons and your form will be altered"

replied the Dragon Knight. "than what will happen to you" asked Jack, "I will finaly be one with the allspark since my time inside of you will be up and I can finally

rest and my powers and form will be yours" replied the Dragon Knight. Jack took a deep breath, "ok I'll do it" replied Jack, "this may hurt" replied the Dragon Knight.

He than stabbed Jack in the chest as Jack looked at his hands as they started to turn to dust and blow away as it went up his arm till he was no more.

**Out side**

Angel Blades body started to pulse as brown armor start to emerge from his armor as spikes formed on his shoulders as his face frame changed as he had two huge

horns as his back tire disappeared as a huge tail formed as his back finders got bigger as wings formed, as his body changed his fingers turned to claws as his feet

staid the same but were brown as all his white armor was now brown. Angel Blade than opened his eyes as they turned bright yellow, as he got up he saw the change

that happened. Angel Blade smiled, "I'm back" thought Angel Blade as he took flight leaving a huge hole in the ground as he shot strait up into the air as he took

flight towards the city.

**War ship**

"aww" yawned Streak as he walked into the energon room to see how things were going as he passed one of the windows. Streak stopped in his tracks as he took a

step back as he looked out the window, "what in the all spark is that" yelled Streak as it got closer as he saw the huge wings as he than ran. "BLAZE" yelled Streak as

he barged into the main chamber as he was out of breath, "what is wrong with you" asked Blaze as Burnout and Ballistic looked at each other. "theirs ah theirs ah"

mumbled Streak as he tried to talk, "what is it" yelled Blaze just as the entire ship shook as an alarm blared, "their appears to be a hall breach" replied Burnout as he

looked at the screen. "bring up the cameras" yelled Blaze, Burnout pressed a button as they saw a brown figure rip apart ten clones as he destroyed the camera by

throwing a cone at it, "what in the all spark was that" yelled Blaze. "that's the thing I was trying to tell you" replied Steak as they heard loud explosions and firing. "if

this keeps up our hole ship will go down" replied Burnout as he pressed buttons to lock down the ship. "set the ship to self destruct" replied Blaze, "what are you

insane we finally get a life time of energon and you want to blow up the ship" replied Ballistic. "its either that or be destroyed by that thing" replied Blaze, Burnout

than set the self destruct code, "self destruct activated the ship will now self destruct in twenty seconds" replied the ships mainframe as a count down started.

Ballistic than opened up a ground bridge as Blaze, Burnout, Ballistic and Streak ran through as they appeared on the street. "it appears the cons are back on the

street" replied Sandra in the chopper, Angel Blade heard the countdown as forty con clones entered the hallway as he rammed through them right as the count down

hit five seconds.

**City**

that's when everyone saw the huge ship explode, "whoa their ship just blew up but I wonder why" asked Sandra as they watched as blue explosion mixed with

normal flames exploded as the ship went everywhere in pieces. "it appears theirs a fire ball coming straight down from the explosion" replied Sandra as they watched

as the fire ball hit the street. "wait what is that" asked Sandra as they saw what look like wings foldout from the body as it stood up. "did you miss me" yelled Angel

Blade as he looked at the decepticons. "wait is that Angel Blade" replied Sandra shocked.

**Home**

"um Veronica, Sarah you may want to see this" yelled Alissa as she was watching the news, "what is it Alissa" asked Veronica as her and Sarah came in, "is that Jack"

asked Alissa, "it can't be" replied Sarah as she heard Sandra say it is Angel Blade. "he came back but whats with the new upgrade" replied Sarah with tears, "come

on" replied Veronica as she grabbed her keys.

**City**

"it can't be we killed you" yelled Burnout as he was shocked, "aw you did but I'm no normal cybertronian you see I'm a Dragon Knight" replied Angel Blade as he saw

Streak transform and take flight. "oh I don't think so" yelled Angel Blade as he shot into the air as he caught up quick to the jet. "some one shoot him" yelled Streak

in the intercom, as Angel Blade grabbed hold of him as he climbed on top of him. "this is for dropping me" yelled Angel Blade as he jammed his claws into the sides of

Streak and ripping out his cords as black smoke came out. They than came in for a crash landing as Angel Blade jumped of and landed on the street as Streak

crashed into the street as he exploded sending his head rolling over to Blaze's feet as his eyes turned off. "So whose next" yelled Angel Blade as he pounded his fist

into his hand, "me" yelled Burnout as he activated his wipes as he wiped at Angel Blade, "this is for yesterday" yelled Angel Blade as he grabbed the wipes and yank

Burnout forward as he pulled out a blade from the spike on his back as he sliced off Burnouts arm slamming him into a building. "why you" yelled Ballistic as he

opened fired at him while running at him. Blaze than called in the cons that had the humans to come and fight as the military came in after they left to rescue them.

Forty clones drove and flew in as they landed surrounding Angel Blade. Veronica had parked the car on the corner as they watched the battle. "oh come on" yelled

Angel Blade as he used his wing to shield himself from Ballistics bullets, he than used his wing to shove the cons back as he pierced ten with his tail while stabbing

some with his swords. He than grabbed a con as he pulled of its head and threw the body at another con as he activated a red energy blaster as he blasted them till

only five stayed standing as they looked at each other. "come on" yelled Angel Blade as he blasted the rest down as looked at Ballistic. "your dead now" yelled

Ballistic as he charged at Angel Blade with his sword activated, Angel Blade than had his sword activated as he ran at him as well. Ten minutes of sword fighting

Angel Blade than grabbed Ballistics blade with his hands as he easily snapped it in half. "oh no" replied Ballistic as he saw Angel Blade smile as he stabbed him in the

chest and sliced him in half with his other sword. "I'm so out of here" yelled Burnout as he ran towards Blaze, "traitor" replied Blaze as she stabbed him in the chest

as he fell to his knees, "but we are a team" replied Burnout, "not anymore" replied Blaze as she pulled out her sword as his body fell to the ground. "Now its just you

and me" yelled Blaze as she pulled out a weird device, "what is that going to do" replied Angel Blade as he charged at her. "if I cant stop you than this device will self

destruct killing everyone in a twenty mile ratios" replied Blaze as the box began to glow. "you see we were planning on a device to keep you from using weapons but

I changed my mind and had Ballistic build this instead" replied Blaze, "No I wont let you kill these innocent people" yelled Angel Blade as he grabbed her arms as they

fell to the ground as the device light up brightly. Angel Blade than used his wings as he covered Blaze and the device inside as a huge energy wave shot out. "NOO"

yelled Sarah as she watched as he sacrificed his life for them. The energy surge than made Streak, Ballistic, Burnout and all the clones bodies disappear as all that

was left was a black cloud where the device was. The tanks all aimed their cannons at the smoke as they saw something start to move inside it, "ok now that really

hurt" yelled Angel Blade as his armor cracked and fell off into little pieces as his normal white armor was shown again but his hands still look like claws but were

white as his eyes went back to blue. "Jack" yelled Sarah as she ran up to him, "hey Sarah and Alissa did you miss me" replied Angel Blade as he knelt down, "so how

did you survive" asked Veronica as she walked up, "well it turns out I have the spark of a Dragon Knight the first of three knights to create life on cybertron" replied

Angel Blade. "luckily my new armor took in all the energy damage in order to keep my body safe almost like double armor" replied Angel Blade as everyone started

clapping and cheering. He than stood up as he bowed at them as a black portal burst open behind him, "your coming with me" yelled A broken and beat up looking

Blaze as she wrapped her arms around him. "Jack" yelled Sarah as Blaze yanked him through the portal as it closed. "Jack" said Sarah in a sad voice as Veronica

hugged her as she cried. "I'm sure hes going to be fine" replied Veronica as they headed back to the car. "no he won't what if that portal disintegrates him or

something" replied Sarah, "well at least he got to save us one last time" replied Veronica as she turned to look were he last was, "thank you Jack" thought Veronica

as she got into the car with Sarah and Alissa as she drove home. The city than built a statue of Angel Blade with writing that said a hero came to us from the stars as

he saved our city from evil. When ever Sarah could she would walk over to that statue as she placed a flower on it and looked up at the sky.

**Fifty years later**

Fifty years have past since he vanished as Sarah walked her grand kids over to the statue, "hey grandma who's that" asked Kayla as she pointed at the statue. "that

was a hero who your grate grandmother and I rescued and he turned out to be the bravest robot to come to this city" replied Sarah as she looked at it. "he was also

part of our family" replied Sarah as a man with an ice cream cart walked by, "grandma can we have some ice cream" asked Ben, "sure, excuse me can I'll take two

chocolate and one strawberry please" replied Sarah, "sure thing mam" replied the ice cream guy. "here you go" replied the man, "thank you" replied Sarah, "thanks

you" replied the two kids as they sat down on the platform under the statue. Twenty minutes later, "ok kids I better get you to your mom and dad" replied Sarah as

they walked out of the park. "grandma why do you ware that bracelet" asked Kayla, "well sweetie its because Jack gave it to me and it doesn't come off" replied

Sarah, "who's Jack" asked Kayla, "he was Angel Blade that was his human name when he wasn't Angel Blade kinda like those comics Ben reads how the superhero

always has a secret identity" replied Sarah. "do you think he will ever come back" asked Kayla, "you know I don't know I've been wondering that for fifty years but

we never know, he could be back home or he could be helping god" replied Sarah with a smile as she held Kayla and Ben's hand.


	25. Chapter 25 Cybertron

**Deep in the portal**

"I'm not going to let you win" yelled Angel Blaze as he struggled to break free as they drifted through time and space in a black tunnel.

"look at what you did to me now you must pay" yelled Blaze as she punched his side, "I will stop you" replied Angel Blade as he elbowed her in the side

making her let go. Blaze than reached up as she grabbed his leg as they slammed around inside the tunnel.

**Cybertron**

"my lord the energy detector had picked up on a massive energy surge just out side the gate" said Thundercracker as he pin pointed the energy spike. "send out Air

worrier and Slipstream to investigate it" replied Megatron. "so what exactly did Megatron want us to check out" asked Slipstream as they flew towards the energy

surge, "that" replied Air worrier as they transformed when they spotted a huge black energy portal. "um I think we better contact lord Megatron about this" replied

Slipstream, that's when the portal disappeared as they walked over were it was. "um were did it go" asked Slipstream as he and Air worrier walked over as they slid

down the bodies of dead cybertronians that fought in the arena. "ugh" moaned Angel Blade as he looked around as he saw a pole pierce through Blaze back and out

her chest. "were am I" thought Angel Blade as he tried to get up but his body was to weak to move, "Air worrier look I think theirs a live one over their" said

Slipstream as they saw Angel Blade move his arm, "lord Megatron it appears that the energy Thundercracker picked up was some sort of ground bridge and we found

a live autobot in the junkyard" replied Slipstream. "alright I'll be their shortly" replied Megatron. "were am I" asked Angel Blade as he saw two robots walk over to

him as he was starting to black out. Three minutes passed as Angel Blade saw a huge grey robot transform as he landed next to him. "well I think he will make good

entertainment in the arena, I want you to bring him to Knockout and Breakdown to erase his memory and prep him for battle" replied Megatron as he leaned down to

look at Angel Blade closely as he used his hand to move his face left to right. "yes my lord" replied Slipstream and Air worrier as they grabbed his arms and started to

drag him back to the arena as he blacked out as they grabbed him.

**The End**


End file.
